Tyler
by PandaYleme
Summary: Tyler es un chica seria sin ningún interés en las personas a su alrededor, su vida es tranquila hasta que cierto día encuentra a cierto pelirrojo y a un delegado peleando. ¿Qué hará después de conocer a personas tan problemáticas? ¿Podrán sacudir su vida tranquila?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 Un futuro muy problemático.**

El instituto Sweet Amoris conocido por sus prestigiosos programas de educación para sus estudiantes, con la mejor preparación para el futuro de los mismos, no cualquier estudiante esta en este lugar o mejor dicho cualquiera sin dinero está en este lugar, lo únicos que se esfuerzan en este lugar son los "becados" y los demás tienen las mejores conexiones o mejor dichos padres con mucho dinero. Así ha sido por muchos años y probablemente así será por mucho tiempo.

Me levantó a la misma hora de siempre, me visto en mi uniforme de traje, mi falda color azul y mis zapatos color marrón. Bajo las escaleras a tomar mi desayunó ya preparado en la mesa por una de mis sirvientas. Termino de comer y me dirigí hacia la puerta principal. Ahí esta otra sirvienta esperando con mi bolso, me lo entrega y ella simplemente me dice "Que tenga un buen día señorita, Tyler" yo asiento y camino hacia el automóvil esperando. Así son todas mis mañanas, mis padres no están en casa por motivos de trabajo nunca tienen tiempo para estar aquí, no es que sea de importancia o algo parecido, nunca me he sentido sola, desde que tengo memoria nunca los he extrañado. Tengo un hermano mayor, la unica persona que he extrañado en mi vida, pero ya me acostumbre a su ausencia. Llegué a mi destino, el instituto al que atiendo. Un gran instituto con un patio gigantesco, el edificio con tres pisos. Entró y como siempre esta ahí el delegado principal, Nathaniel, es el estudiante número uno y muy apuesto. Me apresuró a mi clase viendo que falta poco para entrar a clases y que un largo camino me espera, decido tomar mi usual atajo. Y al final me encontré bloqueada por un grupo de chicas rodeando a un chico de cabello rojizo, el chico malo del instituto, Castiel, no hay chica que no lo desee o eso dicen. La verdad nunca le he prestado atención solo se que es guapo, así que no me interesa. Logró rodear la orda de chicas orgasmeadas y logró llegar a tiempo a mi salón. Estoy a punto de entrar cuando escucho a una chica decir "Parece que la seria no vendra hoy, esa chica me pone de los nervios! Se cree la gran cosa y actúa como si no le importacemos", al parecer estan hablando de mí, no es que importe, porque tienen razón, soy seria, aunque no me creo la gran cosa, sin embargo es cierto que no tengo amigos, no me siento sola y tampoco necesito amigos. No es que no tenga por miedo ha ser traicionada o soy "Fría" por algún trágico pasado, es solo que nunca he necesitado algun amigo, tuve uno hace mucho tiempo, pero no recuerdo mucho. Abro la puerta y entre como si no hubiese escuchado nada de lo que dijo esa chica, me dirijo a mi asiento, la tercera al frente en la fila de en medio. Veo a una chica acercarse al chico que se sienta a mi lado, Lysandro, el no es tan popular como el delegado o el chico pelirrojo, por el simple hecho de que el mismo no se da cuenta de su popularidad. Eso me parece gracioso.

Las clases continúan hasta el final de el día y me apresuró a salir. Siempre me recogen dos horas después de la hora de salida, así que me voy a la parte de atrás que la parte mas solitaria y tranquila del este lugar. Cuando llego no puedo evitar notar a un chico siendo golpeado por otro de cabello rojo, no me han notado daré la vuelta y me alejaré, despues de todo no soy heroina y odio los problemas que no me incumben, doy un paso atrás y casualmente hay una lata la cual patee cuando me hice hacia atrás, lop que me faltaba, hay un bote de basura no muy lejos de aquí pero claro las personas prefieren arrojar una lata aquí.

-Ya te vi niña, ¿a donde crees que vas? -dijo el delincuente en potencia.

-A alejarme de ti lo mas lejos posible... -me me propongo a correr cuando me coge del brazo. Mierda voy a morir.

Me jala hacía una esquina volteo a ver al chico que fue golpeado, no se puede mover, probablemente necesite un doctor. Cuando miro al frente me tira contra la pared, me dolió, bueno probablemente a este tipo no le importe eso.

-Bueno creo que sabes que no tienes que hablar de lo que acabas de ver- dijo el chico, lo miro a la cara y es Castiel vaya si es guapo, lo cual no es importante en este momento ya que voy a morir.

-Si, no es necesaria una explicación entiendo perfectamente, no diré nada.- digo mientras me arreglo el uniforme. subo la mirada y notó que me esta viendo con una sonrisa.

-me sorprende que no estés asustada después de verme casi matar a esa basura.- dice con una sonrisa de sarcasmo. ¿Asustada? bueno si lo estoy, pero en momentos como estos debo mantener mi compostura, sobretodo si estoy a punto de morir...

-¿Qué te parece un premio por ser una chica fuerte?

-No es necesario, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento.

-¿Estas segura? incluso una chica seria como tu desea un poco de esto.- dice mientras se señala a el mismo. Río internamente.

-No, gracias. - me limitó a decir.- No estoy interesada.

-Interesante, por fin una chica que no está interesada en mi.

-Bueno no me interesa ninguna persona en general...

Castiel solo se ríe y se va, no sin antes darle una patada al muerto en potencia, que solo se escuchó un gemido de su parte. Estoy decidida a irme y alejarme pero no puedo dejar a alguien mal herido. No me importa el, pero si termina con una contusión en el cerebro o algo así sería en parte mi culpa y yo no quiero mas problemas, me agachó a el personaje herido y para mi sorpresa no es otro que el Presidente de consejo estudiantil, Nathaniel, hice bien en ayudarlo si hubiera dicho algo yo estaria en peligro de expulsion o eso creo, había escuchado que ellos dos no se llevaban bien pero que se odiarán tanto no lo esperaba... Me agacho y me aseguro que sigue respirando, después pongo uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y lo llevo a la enfermería, perfecto esta cerrado lo que me faltaba, me alegro que el instituto este vacío, suena mi móvil y se que me están esperando, creo que no tengo mas opción que llevarlo a casa. Subí al automóvil y puse su cabeza en mis piernas siento como su mano sube y la pone en su cabeza, veo caer una lágrima y se tapa la cara, para que yo no vea, muy tarde idiota. Al llegar mi sirvienta me ayudo a subirlo a mi cuarto, me gusta el hecho que nadie cuestione lo que hago, le digo que le quite la ropa y lo atienda, yo decido darme un baño relajante, entró me miro al espejo mi uniforme y este tiene manchas de sangre, probablemente sera muy dificil removerlas.

 **Nathaniel**

Me despierto lentamente, pero donde estoy? Miro a mi alrededor es el cuarto de una chica, que hago en el cuarto despertando en el cuarto de una chica? Miro hacía abajo estoy semidesnudo, trato de recordar lo que paso anoche, no recuerdo nada solo mi pelea con Castiel y que alguien me ayudo y me vio llorar, que humillante. Escucho la puerta y veo que entra una chica probablemente la dueña de el cuarto. Me sonrojo se acaba de bañar, tiene un short pequeño y una camisa de tirantes azul, aun no se ha dado cuenta de que estoy despierto, su cabello es largo, liso y café, miro agarra sus anteojos y voltea, me mira, tiene una expresión seria, pero sus ojos parecen aliviados, tiene buen cuerpo... Pero que estoy pensando! No debo pensar así y menos si ella es alguien con la que... Hice "eso".

-Me alegro que ya estés mejor, espero que no queden cicatrices- me sonroje lo que hicimos me dejara cicatrices!

-... Yo lo siento no recuerdo lo que paso, pero tomaré responsabilidad... Aunque aún no estoy preparado para una relación- dije lo mas avergonzado posible.

-De que estas hablando? Lo siento pero creo que has malinterpretado lo que está pasando. Yo te traje aquí por que estabas herido, llevas toda la tarde durmiendo... - bueno ahora si estoy avergonzado, como pude haber pensado algo así! Me siento humillado. - No te preocupes yo hubiese pensado lo mismo en tu situación, solo que no de una manera tan estupida.

-Lo siento, yo pensé... Olvidalo... Gracias por cuidarme... Espera, llevo toda la tarde dormido, que hora es!?

-más o menos, son aproximadamente las once si no me equivoco.

-Mi padre me matará, tengo que regresar cuanto antes.

-Tranquilo mi criada se encargó de eso, llamó a tu padre y le dijo que te "desmayaste" en el instituto.

-¿Mi padre accedió a esto? Y como sabes quien es mi padre?

-Bueno eres popular, todos saben quien eres... Cuando llamaron a tu padre, resulta que el conoce al mio, no se los detalles. Supongo que se tienen confianza. Bueno, ¿tienes hambre? Ire a pedir algo de comer.

Se paro y se dirigió a la puerta. Probablemente esto sonará tonto pero no quiero quedarme solo. Me dirigió una ultima mirada antes de irse y volvió a entrar, cerro la puerta, trajo una silla cerca de la cama y se sentó a mi lado, llevo su mano a mi cabeza y la acaricio como si fuera un niño pequeño, la ví. Está seria pero se ve tan amable.

-¿Por que haces eso? -pregunte sonrojado - Pensé que ibas a pedir algo de comer...

-Si, lo se. Pero cuando te ví parecía que querías que alguien te acariciara la cabeza.

Me quede callado. Ya entiendo no era que no quería estar solo, simplemente quería que me consintieran. No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que alguien me cuidaba, ella se quedo ahi hasta que me dormí.

 **Castiel**

Entro al colegio o mejor dicho al infierno y no tardan en llegar chicas a mi alrededor, veo a Lysandro acercarse y me dirijo a su lado. Estamos bajo mi árbol, si MI árbol. Cuando veo hacia la entrada la chica de ayer entra, creo que por fin encontré algo en que pasar el tiempo, me dirijo a ella, me mira seria. Le iba a gritar cuando alguien la jala del brazo y hace que de la vuelta. Es la basura que casi mato ayer, debí haberlo hecho...

-Gracias por lo de ayer. -dijo el mas rojo que mi pelo.

-No hay problema.-dijo sin inmutarse.

-Eh.. Esto... Bueno emm, quieres pasar el receso conmigo?

-¿Por qué? -dijo ella, es densa, me río.

-Bueno, yo pensé que... Emm te podría invitar a comer, si eso, para agradecerte...

-No tienes que ir tan lejos por algo como eso, no te ayude ayer para recibir algo a cambio. -dijo ella, parece que se esta haciendo la dificil.

-Insisto

-... De acuerdo, pero despues de eso estamos a mano y no debes sentirte en deuda conmigo o algo así.- La basura humana se alegra, seria una lastima que alguien arruinara sus planes.

-Lo siento, pero ella tiene planes conmigo, así que no se podrán ver.-dije apareciendo en frente de ellos. La tomo del brazo y hago que venga conmigo. Se que todos nos estan viendo, pero que puedo decir soy popular, me volteo y me doy cuenta que ella no se resiste, aunque es obvio que no le gusta mi agarre. Se escucha el ruido del timbre, perfecto ahora todos iran clase. Llegamos a la parte de atrás del colegio.

 **Tyler**

Al parecer estoy volviendo a ser acorralada por Castiel en este momento, este chico me da miedo, nunca sabre lo que el hará después. Si esto fuera una novela romántica estoy segura que al final este chico resultaría bueno y amable, sin embargo esto es la realidad y puedo ser golpeada en cualquier momento, puedo ser seria y que los demás no me importen, pero soy humana y no me gusta el dolor.

-Disculpa si interrumpo tu momento de ser un chico malo y "hardcore" pero creo que debo ir a clase.-Digo sonando segura, pero enrealidad estoy muriendo del miedo.

-Escuche tu conversación con el delegadito ese. -Se que habla de Nathaniel ya que aparte de que es la unica persona con la que he hablado, aparte de Presidente, también le dicen "delegado"- Veo que fuiste una heroina ayer.

-Eso no se pudo evitar, seria problemático si dejase a uno de los estudiantes mas importantes tirado.

-Aburrido. Pensaba que serias interesante, pero eres aburrida. Lo unico que te importa es tu posicion y como quedas delante de las personas importantes como el delegado ese.

-No entiendo a lo que te refieres, sin embargo, realmente no me importa lo que creas sobre mí, es que acaso tu sabes lo que esta en mi mente o lo que pienso, no sabes quien soy ni mis intenciones, no hables como si me conocieras, porque no me conoces.

No estoy molesta, solo que por alguna razon este chico es irritante, no quiero juntarme con el, simplemente quiero alejarme de el. Decido darle una de mis "miradas retadoras"; si, tengo miradas retadoras. Noto como el empieza a reir, lo cual solo hace que me sienta mas irritada, siento pasos acercandose y asi que miro atrás, un chico se esta acercando, es Lysandro, nos mira con una de sus cejas levanta, parece sorprendido.

-Disculpa, ¿necesitas algo? -Pregunto un poco confundida.

-¿Necesitas algo? Estoy un poco ocupado aquí. -dice un Castiel sonriendo, no entiendo que es lo que tengo de gracioso.

-Disculpen si interrumpo, pero no encuentro mi salon de clases. Creo que me perdi, por cierto no han visto una libreta por aquí? -dijo Lysandro como si eso fuese lo mas normal del mundo, debo asegurar que por su tranquilidad este tipo de cosas suceden muy seguido. Nunca me he interesado por las personas pero debo decir que la condicion de el es realmente graciosa.

-Lysandro, sigueme iremos a la clase. -digo tratando de ayudarlo a encontrar su rumbo. El me miro confundido.

-Disculpa pero como sabes quien soy, no te conozco. -Me dice lleno de desconfianza, tranquilo no es como si te fuese a raptar.

-Estamos en la misma clase y me siento a tu lado, desde que empezó el año escolar...

-Ya veo por que no estas interesada en mi, es que estas interesada en Lysandro no es asi? -Dice Castiel metiendose en la conversación, lo miro sorprendida.

-Es asi? Lo siento pero no estoy interesado en el romance, yo solo pienso en mi música. -Dice Lysandro, no soy una persona violenta, pero justo en este momento quiero pegarles muy fuerte a estos idiotas.

-lo siento pero que lo has malinterpretado, yo no estoy interesada en ti. De hecho nunca me has interesado. Solo porque se quien eres no quiere decir que me intereses. -digo rechazando su rechazo.

ESO TYLER ASI SE HACE, RECHAZALO MAS, CHICA ESTAS QUE ARDES, UYY ME QUEMO

Me siento halagada, mi conciencia sabe como hacerme sentir bien. Castiel y Lysandro me quedan viendo, el idiota pelirrojo empieza a reir, mientras el otro solo sonrie.

-Ya veo, disculpa mi imprudencia.

-No te preocupes. Bueno aun esta abierta mi oferta de llevarte a la clase, aunque cuando empiece la segunda hora, ya que no tengo pensado ir en medio de plena clase.

-Claro, entonces tu eres mi guia. -dice Lysandro sonriendo, no es molesto como otro que no para de reir. Miro a Castiel que solo esta ahi parado sonriendo sarcasticamente,

-Bueno creo que mi asunto contigo ya acabo. -digo dirijiendome a este ultimo.

-Claro, lo dejamos para despues. -dijo riendo y veo que va al lado opuesto de los salones de clase, bueno lo que haga realmente no me interesa.

Con Lysandro nos sentamos en una banca a esperar a que empiece la segunda hora, parece que el no habla mucho, sin embargo tuvimos una buena platica sobre la crisis del mundo, debo dar a relucir que su punto de vista sobre el mundo es como el de un poeta, algo que se espera de un musico. Si un dia llego a tener una crisis existencial me asegurare de hablarlo con este chico, seguro que llega a escribir un poema sobre algo como eso. Pero no es como si fuese a tener alguna en el futuro.

Claro como eres toda una persona sin problemas con una vida resuelta. -notese el sarcasmo-

Shh calla conciencia, eres molesta mientras narro mi versión de la historia. Ademas realmente soy una persona sin problemas...

Ni que fueras la protagonista de esta historia.

En efecto, lo soy. Así que no interrumpas, tu solo estas para decirme que es lo bueno y lo malo en mis decisiones, no para hacerme tener peleas mentales.

Después de lo que fue una rara pelea mental me dirigi a clase con Lysandro, fue realmente incomodo ya que hubo unos malentedidos, sobretodo de las chicas, ya que pensaron que nos saltamos las clases juntos y siguen hablando de como Castiel me "rapto" mientras hablaba con Nathaniel. Las clases pasaron y rapidamente llego el resceso, salgo de mi clase en camino a la cafetería y me sorprendo al ver que Nathaniel esta esperándome para ir juntos, parece nervioso, entoces recuerdo que accedi a que le me invitara a comer como agradecimiento. Camino al lado de el y noto como tres chicas nos miran mal, me doy cuenta que es la hermana de Nathaniel, Amber, he escuchado que es una "bruja" pero realmente nunca le he prestado atención. Cuando llegamos a la cafetería noto como todos nos miran confundidos y las chicas furiosas, me senté en una mesa en el fondo, mientras Nathaniel iba a comprar nuestras comidas. Veo como un sonriente Castiel acompañado de un Lysandro confundido se acercan y sin ningún aviso se sientan en la misma mesa en la que estoy. Cuando Nathaniel se acerca y puedo notar como se tensa, claro quien se alegraría de ver al chico que te dio un paliza. Pero para mi sorpresa el solo se sentó a mi lado, me tendió mi comida y empezó a comer. Creo que Lysandro es el único que entiende mi confusión

No entiendo muy bien lo que esta pasando, pero creo que esto se convertirá en algo muy problemático, sin embargo no me molesta estar con ellos.

* * *

 **Hola, soy Yleme. Hace mucho tiempo que no escribo algo, estoy oxidada así que espero y tengan paciencia con mis errores. Espero les guste esta historia!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 ¿Qué rayos nos esta pasando?**

Otro mañana, otro día tranquilo, es lo que me gustaría decir, pero lamentablemente no es así. Anteayer, el día en me senté con los chicos en la cafetería, desde ayer la chicas empezaron a ser muy amigables conmigo -notese el sarcasmo-, nunca he tenido intención de estar con esos chicos, ni siquiera se por que se me acercan. Realmente no me molesta su compañía pero ni siquiera somos amigos o algo así. Hago mi rutina de la mañana y me dirigí a la entrada donde me entregan mis cosas y me subo al automóvil, cuando llego a la entrega del colegio, Nathaniel me saluda un tanto contento.

-Buenos días Tyler, ¿que tal tu mañana? -Dijo con su típica sonrisa, me causa gracia que la mayoría del tiempo el tiene siempre tiene la típica sonrisa hipócrita que tienen las persona que atienden en restaurantes.

-Buenos días, bueno ha sido normal como todas mis mañanas.

-Me alegro. Bueno me estaba preguntado si querrías ir conmigo a la cafetería hoy. -Dice mientras se sonroja, bueno no me importa comer con él, pero el comer con el es el factor principal por el cual Castiel y Lysandro se acercan lo cual hace que todas las chicas de este lugar me odien.

-Bueno en realidad, hoy traje mi propia comida, así que no tengo necesidad de ir a la cafetería...

-Oh bueno, podríamos ir a otro lugar si quieres...

-La verdad tenia pensado comer sola hoy, si no te importa... -Digo tratando de hacerle entender que no quiero comer con el. Noto como capta lo que digo, sonríe incómodamente y asiente. Atrás de nosotros se escucha una risa, me doy cuenta que es Castiel al cual inmediatamente le doy una mala mirada, el solo me guiña el ojo mientras aguanta la risa. Cuando veo a Nathaniel el realmente enoja y sin decir nada solo se va.

Bien hecho Tyler te has comportado como la perra fría que eres.

Oye! Eso es muy rudo de tu parte, yo solo quiero evitar problemas.

Si, por tu estúpido egoísmo, humillaste al pobre chico! El solo trataba se ser amable!

YA! Esta bien iré a disculparme, le explicare el porque rechace su propuesta y así no habrá malentendidos, contenta?

GRACIAS

-Bien hecho, Castiel.

-Hey! la que lo rechazo fuiste tu.

-Pero tu lo empeoraste...

-Mira el lado bueno ya no trataras con escoria como esa.

-Pero sigo teniendo que tratar contigo. -Digo de manera triunfante.

-Que suertuda eres - se ríe, jala mi cola de caballo y se va. Desde ayer ha empezado a jalar mi cabello como un niño pequeño, este chico es realmente molesto. Pero no me molesta cuando se ríe.

Sigo mi camino hacia el salón de delegados, donde supongo que Nathaniel debe estar, me acerco a la puerta y sale una chica de caballo castaño, seguro es alguna delegada, es linda, noto que esta frunce el ceño y murmura algo, luego se da cuenta que yo estoy cerca y me sonríe al parecer ella también tiene una sonrisa de restaurante. Ella retoma su camino. Abro la puerta un poco, por alguna razón me estoy sintiendo un poco nerviosa, escucho la voz de Nathaniel.

-Nathaniel eres un completo idiota, idiota, idiota, es obvio que ella se cansaría de comer contigo seguido. Porque no puedes tener una conversación apropiada, idiota. -Se dice a si mismo, se que esta mal reírse de alguien que acaba de sentirse humillado, pero esto me esta dando mucha risa, aunque al mismo tiempo me parece tierno. Abro la puerta y el se sorprende al verme. -Tyler! Eh, esto... ¿Escuchaste lo que acabo de decir?

-Si, digo no... Lo siento creo que me malinterpretaste... nunca me molesto comer contigo. -Digo pausando un poco ya que, quiero reír. Miro como se sonroja, da un paso hacia atrás y se tropieza con una silla, no cae al piso pero si queda en una rara posición. Oh rayos ya no aguanto la risa. Empiezo a reír mientras el me mira sorprendido.

-L-lo s-sie-nto. -digo con dificultad, ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que reí así. Cuando me calmo, miro a Nathaniel y solo esta ahí parado como en trance, su cara esta muy roja. -Nathaniel estas bien?

-No, digo si, si, estoy bien. Es solo que, no se, te ves linda cuando ríes...-Dice nervioso mientras mira a otro lado.

Me dijo linda... Linda...

Bueno me lo dijo a mi, pero tu eres parte de mi así que técnicamente también te lo dijo a ti... Que hago? no se como reaccionar?

Oye no me mires a mi, yo estoy igual o mas nerviosa que tu.

-Tyler... tu cara, estas muy roja... -Dice Nathaniel mientras yo sigo en trance. - Diablos, eso también es lindo -dice esto ultimo en un susurro, no funciono ya que al final lo escuche...

-Tu también, tu cara esta muy roja. -respondo bajando mi mirada.

No se porque pero vuelvo a levantar mi mirada y nuestros ojos se encuentran, siento como si estuviese en una novela romántica o algo así.

No se pero no me puedo mover, ni siquiera se si estoy respirando. Solo nos estamos mirando como si nunca nos hubiésemos visto antes. Se acerca poco a poco y nuestros cuerpos solo están a unos centímetros, el toma mi mano. Rayos realmente necesito respirar. Debería ir a mi clase o parar lo que sea que esta pasando aquí, pero no puedo moverme no entiendo bien pero me siento incapaz de mover un solo dedo. De repente se escucha la puerta abrirse, eso fue todo lo que necesitábamos para alejarnos lo suficientemente.

-Nath, sobre la reunión de... Emm lo siento, interrumpí algo? -Dijo la castaña que vi hace un rato.

-No, no, lo siento Tyler, después continuamos lo que estábamos discutiendo. -dijo tratando de actuar como si nada acaba de pasar, creo que la castaña no se esta creyendo su "acto" ya que su cara sigue muy roja.

-Si, nos vemos en el receso. -Digo mientras me acerco a la puerta. Antes de salir doy una mirada a Nathaniel y el me mira sorprendido.

-Si, nos vemos en el receso. -dice sonriendo, esta no es una sonrisa de restaurante. Yo solo asiento y me dirijo a mi salón de clases no sin antes notar una mala mirada de la castaña.

TYLER QUE RAYOS ES LO QUE ACABA DE PASAR!?

Eso es lo me gustaría saber a mi!

Acabas de tener un "momento" con Nathaniel, de esos que pasan en las películas! Chica estas que ardes!

No se, no entiendo que es lo que acaba de pasar. Y definitivamente no estoy ardiendo!

Me siento, me doy cuenta que Lysandro no ha llegado, aprovecho el momento para tratar de calmarme. Me acabo de dar cuenta que mi corazón esta palpitando muy rápido.

TYLER, ¿QUE RAYOS NOS ESTA PASANDO?

Si tu no sabes como piensas que lo sabre yo? Nunca he estado en esa clase de situación así que no se que es lo que se hace cuando te miras fijamente con alguien, seguro parecíamos tontos viéndonos todos raros. Realmente no entiendo, conciencia ayúdame.

Creo que estas loca Tyler, ¿igual quien rayos habla con su conciencia!? Eres rara

Tus comentarios sobre mi estado mental no ayudan en mi situación.

Tal vez si tuvieras una amiga que se experta en el área del amor podrías consultarle.

De hecho esa puede ser una buena idea, solo necesito encontrar una chica no me odie y que tenga experiencia en esa área, supongo que debe haber alguien... A quien engaño estoy perdida.

Antes de poder seguir con la conversación con mi conciencia el profesor de música entro. Vi a mi lado y Lysandro ya estaba ahí ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando llego a la clase. Empezó la clase hablando sobre como la música es uno de los tipos de lenguaje de amor que hay en el mundo y de como grandes artistas dedicaban poemas y canciones a sus "musas", después de contar la historia de uno de los artistas mencionados en clase, el profesor decidió dejar la dichosa tarea -notese el sarcasmo- de que debemos escribir un poema de amor, también dio entender que seria en grupo y nos ordeno hacerlo con la persona que tendríamos al lado. Debo de decir que no pude tener una mejor pareja que Lysandro, el es definitivamente perfecto para este trabajo. El resto de las clases transcurrieron rápidamente. Falta poco para encontrarme con Nathaniel, me siento nerviosa.

-Tyler en el receso deberíamos discutir sobre como haremos nuestro poema. -Dijo Lysandro murmurando ya que aun no termina la clase.

-Lo siento pero me reuniré con Nathaniel.

-Me lo imagine, pero de cualquier forma Castiel y yo iremos con ustedes. -Dice con un poco gracia, supongo que le resultan divertidos los juegos de su amigo.

-Tienes razón, entonces vamos juntos. -de hecho, me siento aliviada no quiero estar sola con Nathaniel, pareceríamos autistas.

Cuando ya es receso nos vamos juntos, lo cual no agrado mucho las chicas de mi clase. En el camino vemos a Nathaniel quien me sonríe cuando me ve pero frunce el ceño cuando miro a Lysandro? Que raro, eso me tenso un poco, me alegro de que no estaremos solos. Cuando llegamos a su lado y mira a Lysandro, noto su molestia ya que sabe que Castiel estará con nosotros y que probablemente vayan a pelear. Cuando estábamos a punto de irnos escuchamos a alguien gritar.

-LYS! -Grita una chica albina de ojos color miel, me sorprendo al ver lo linda que es.

-Rosa, ¿que sucede? ¿Necesitas algo? -dice Lysandro sorprendido.

-Ayer deje mi celular en tu casa.

-Claro aquí lo llevo conmigo, dijo Leigh que tengas mas cuidado.

-Eso es algo que se te debería a ti que siempre pierdes tu libreta. -Dice la antes llamada Rosa, despues de un momento me mira y luego mira a Lysandro de vuelta. -Lo siento si los interrumpí, vaya Lys es raro verte caminando con una de tus fans.

-Ella no es su fan. -Dice Nathaniel antes de que yo pudiese contestar, me sorprendió pero no me molestó.

-Oh lo siento Nath, no me confundiré otra vez. -dice sorprendida y por alguna pone una sonrisa graciosa, esta vez me mira y me sonríe. - Por cierto, quien eres?

-Yo soy Tyler, mucho gusto.

-Disculpa que no las presente -Dice Lysandro un poco tarde. -Tyler ella es Rosalya, mi amiga y cuñada.

Dijo "cuñada" lo que significa que ella tiene novio. Lo que significa que sabe sobre romance y esas cosa.

Parece que esa chica no te odia, esta puede ser tu oportunidad, vamos con sutileza averigua si tiene experiencia.

-Disculpa Rosalya, eso significa que tienes novio, no es así?

-Si, el hermano de Lys.

Bien, Bien SUTILEZA.

-¿Me odias?

\- No lo creo, Porque?

-Bien, eso es perfecto. ¿Cuantos novios has tenido en tu vida?

-¿Eh? Supongo que dos.

-Bien, supongo que eso es bueno... ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? - digo segura. Noto la confusión de los tres, aunque parece que esto le hace gracia a Lysandro.

-Bueno yo no tengo problema.

-Perfecto ahora somo amigas. Creo que deberíamos ir a un lugar tranquilo.

Bien lo hicimos! Nuestra primera "amiga" ahora solo tenemos que hacer que nos aconseje.

Sonrío internamente a mi conciencia y me dirijo con los chicos y Rosalya al patio, ahí nos encontramos con Castiel, el cual empezó a tener una rara pelea de miradas de odio con Nathaniel. Nos sentamos en unas bancas, solo cabían dos en cada asiento, me senté al lado de Lysandro para discutir sobre el poema, escucho la risa del molesto pelirrojo.

-Te dije que ella iba a por ti Lysandro. -dijo divertido y por alguna razón vio a Nathaniel y le sonrío de manera cínica.

-Tenemos que hacer un trabajo en grupo. -Digo mirando a Nathaniel, siento como si le estuviese dando explicaciones. Veo a Rosalya que esta sentada a lado de este, parece divertida. Continúe discutiendo con Lysandro sobre el trabajo y como el tiempo no iba a ser suficiente el propuso trabajar después de clase. -Claro, entonces que te parece ir a mi casa, no creo que nadie nos interrumpa ahí.

-¿Eh? Por- Nathaniel fue interrumpido.

-Tyler! No sabia que eras tan atrevida. -Dice Castiel actuando como una chica conmocionada.

-No entiendo cual es el problema. -Digo confundida -Solo vamos a trabajar.

-¿Que tal si todos vamos a tu casa? Así no habrá problema verdad? -Dice Rosalya divertida, parece que este tipo de situaciones le causan gracia.

-Decidido, iremos a la casa de Tyler. -Dice Castiel.

-Espera yo no he accedido a esto. -Digo sorprendida.

-Bueno nos vemos al final del día -Dice Nathaniel ignorando mi comentario.

Tyler acabas de ser cruelmente ignorada.

Tienes razón, tal vez debería de alejarme de estos chicos.

Dices eso desde que los conociste y aun no te alejas de ellos... Tal vez te caen bien.

Bueno, no los odio. Aunque preferiría no tener el odio de todas las chicas a mi alrededor...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 **Esos Ojos.**

Al llegar a casa noté como la criada ser sorprende al vernos, es la primera vez que traigo personas a mi casa, todos saludamos y vamos al comedor, ya que aun no hemos almorzado. Aprovecho el tiempo para hablar con Rosalya, realmente nunca he tenido la necesidad tener una amiga pero debo decir que ella no esta mal. Después de comer nos dirigimos a la sala de estar y empezamos a hablar sobre el poema.

-Bueno ya que estamos aquí también ayudaremos con el poema. -Dijo Rosalya mas animada.

-Gracias.

-Bueno para empezar deberíamos poner ideas, como que tipo de amor sera el que tendrá el poema. -Dice Nathaniel. -Que tema deberían usar?

-¿Que tal algo como amor a primera vista? -Dice Rosalya.

-No, eso es demasiado cursi. -Dice Castiel molesto.

-Bueno es sobre el amor, debe ser cursi. -Digo antes de que él diga alguna estupidez.

-Si, pero no lo hagan tan gay. -Noto como Nathaniel rueda los ojos al comentario de Castiel. -El tema debe ser mas como tratar de olvidar el amor pasado, eso no es tan patético.

-No, ese tema arruinaría el poema. -Dice Nathaniel, por alguna razón siento que esto no irá bien.

-Realmente crees que me importa lo que pienses del poema?

-No importa lo tu pienses, en primer lugar el poema no es tu trabajo.

-Pero eso no impide que seas una basura.

-Gracias Castiel, tu y tu estúpida personalidad se pueden ir a la mierda.

-¿Quieres pelea eh delegadito? Porque no tengo problema en darte otra paliza. -Castiel se levanta y agarra a Nathaniel del cuello de la camisa. No tengo tiempo para esto. Tomo dos de mis libros y los arrojo. Uno golpea a Castiel en la cabeza y el otro a Nathaniel en el brazo.

-Si van a pelear no lo hagan en mi casa. Si solo van a ser imprudentes entonces lárguense. -Digo molesta, en primer lugar yo no los invité.

Castiel solo recoge sus cosas y se va. Nathaniel se disculpa y al rato se va. Continuamos discutiendo el poema, pero casi no podemos avanzar.

-¿Que tal si utilizamos experiencias amorosas o algo así? -Dice Rosalya. -No se, Tyler no tienes algo?

-Lo siento, nunca he estado en alguna situación romántica... Ya se, cuéntanos que sientes cuando estas en un momento romántico.

-Si, creo que esa seria buena idea -Dice Lysandro.

-Bueno, mi corazon late muy rápido y es como si mi mente quedara en blanco. Como si el tiempo se detuviera al verlo a los ojos.

¿Porqué siento que hemos sentido eso antes?

Bueno con Nathaniel tuvimos un momento así y bueno tuvimos un complejo de autistas.

Oh, claro. Espera entonces si hemos estado en una situación romántica!

SHH. Calla conciencia estoy tratando de pensar en el poema. Se escucha el tono de un celular.

-Eh Tyler me voy por un momento, necesito atender una llamada. -dice Rosalya sonriendo mientras mira su celular.

-Claro, no te preocupes. -Siento que se tardara, bueno supongo que es su novio. -Lysandro crees que con lo que dijo Rosalya sea suficiente?

-Si he escrito unas cuantas líneas, pero no tienen mucho sentido- Se acerca un poco para enseñarme la libreta y empieza a leer.

"Mientras me hablabas y yo te miraba,

se detuvo el tiempo en medio instante:

el amor me llamaba y yo le obedecía"

-¿Que te parece? -Dice pensativo, eso fue muy hermoso y la manera en la que lo recito fue muy profunda y melodiosa.

-Lysandro, definitivamente tenemos que usar algo así. Por cierto, que bien recitas. -Digo un sitiendo un poco de emoción, aunque seria.

-No es para tanto. -Dice desviando su mirada, mientras un leve color rojizo resalta en sus mejillas, esta avergonzado.

¿Lindo no?

Si, lo es.

-Bueno yo también pensare en algunas líneas.- dicho esto me acerco un poco, aunque ya estábamos un poco cerca, le quito la pluma, nuestros dedos se rozaron un poco, no me molesto pero me hizo sentir mas consciente de mi misma. Empiezo a escribir varias lineas pero todas se escuchan mal y raras. Esto es molesto no puedo escribir nada bien. Paso mis manos por mi cara para tranquilizarme, siempre hago eso cuando me empiezo a molestar.

-Tyler te llenaste de tinta -Dice Lysandro. Busque un pañuelo en mi mochila pero no encontré nada, siento un toque en mi mejilla y miro que el me esta limpiando la tinta con pulgar. Su cara realmente está cerca, sin embargo parece que eso no le afecta mucho, no puedo hacer nada mas que solo mirarlo atónita.

Tyler realmente necesitas hacer algo con tu complejo de autista.

Ignorando a mi molesta conciencia, ya que ni siquiera puedo mantener una conversación conmigo en este momento. Sigo mirándolo, ya había notado que sus ojos son de diferente color, pero viéndolos de cerca son muy hermosos, me mira directamente lo cual me hace sentir muy pequeña.

-Emm ¿estoy interrumpiendo algo? -Se escucha la voz de Rosalya acercándose a la sala, solo con la primera palabra nos separamos rápidamente.

-Tenia tinta en la cara. -Digo rápidamente, miro a Lysandro de reojo y me encuentro con su mirada, nos sorprendemos y miramos hacia otro lado.

-No parecía solo eso. -dice con gracia

-Pero lo era, mejor continuemos con el poema.

Después de unas horas empezó a oscurecer. Al final el poema era muy corto así que hicimos varios con la ayuda de Rosalya, cuando ellos se fueron ya en mi habitacion cansada me di un baño y hice mis deberes.

¡No puedo creer lo que nos paso hoy!

A veces me pregunto si estoy loca, por tener dos voces en mi cabeza... Tal vez necesite ayuda.

Ignorare ese comentario, yo se que me amas.

Claro, al terminar mi baño, ya con mis pijamas me dirijo a mi escritorio para escribir y analizar lo que paso hoy.

Rechazar friamente a Nathaniel (mala decision según mi conciencia)

Miradas autistas con Nathaniel. (no se si esta bien o mal, no entendí lo que sucedió)

Una nueva amiga (buena decision para mi conciencia)

Lyssandro limpio mi mejilla... (no fue una decision, pero supongo que vale la pena mencionarlo ya que fue otro complejo de autismo para mi)

Terminar poema (buena decision)

/Apuesto a que sin Rolsaya no hubieran hecho bien el poema./

No creo, Lyssandro es bueno escribiendo.

/Entonces el hubiera hecho todo el trabajo./

Eso fue rudo, yo puedo escribir bien una o dos líneas...

Empece a escribir unas líneas pero todas sonaban raro... como puedo escribir algo que no suene mal. Intente imaginar alguna situacion y recorde la mirada de Lyssandro cuando limpiaba mi mejilla... aun siento su toque en mi mejilla...

Sin querer me quede dormida en mi escritorio.

 **Sueño**

Unos ojos me miraban, no podia ver quien era, ni siquiera el color, pero yo se que ahi estan y mientras los miraba me perdia en ellos se sentian tan calidos, sabia que no tenia sentido pero no me importaria perderme en su mirada.

 **Fin**

Me desperté, mire el reloj,eran las 2 de la madrugada, que sueño mas raro, me levanto para ir a mi cama, pero antes de irme miro la hoja y decidido escribir una ultima línea, despues de todo no me gusta la idea de no poder escribir bien.

"En el paraíso de tus ojos,

me pierdo porque estoy perdido"

Sí, sigue sonando raro. Apago las luces, me dirijo a mi cama y decido volver a dormir.

* * *

 **Bueno esté es mas corto de lo que esperaba. La historia avanza un poco lento, por ahora. Espero les guste.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 **No la Odio Pero La quiero Lejos.**

Ha pasado una semana desde que me junto con estos chicos, Nathaniel ya no me pregunta si quiero comer con el, el simplemente piensa que ya es un hecho que comeremos juntos en el receso. Realmente no me molesta es solo extraño, no me acostumbro a tener conversaciones con ellos, todo es diferente. Rosa -La manera que ella me dijo que la llamara- y yo no hemos estado solas, así que no he mencionado la experiencia que tuve con Nathaniel, me tranquiliza saber que no volvió a pasar algo así con el. Lo único realmente incomodo son las "mini" peleas que el tiene con Castiel. Ya es viernes y pronto acabaran las clases, amo los viernes y no por el hecho de que acaban las clases, ya que aprender no es algo que a mi particularmente me moleste, sino por el hecho de que hoy por ser el día que es los estudiantes salen mas rápido, lo cual me da el placer de ir a la azotea sin ser descubierta, dado el lastimoso hecho de que esta prohibido ir ahí desde que un chico se suicido, la mayoría tiene miedo de ir ahí lo que lo hace el lugar perfecto para estar sola y no se si he mencionado esto antes pero amo estar sola. No por razones como "es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado", incluso cuando pienso que ese dicho es cierto, la razón por la que amo estar sola es por el silencio, la paz de estar en silencio y admirar cada pequeña cosa como algo grande, es algo encantador que me gusta mucho hacer.

Después de divagar y tener conversaciones sin sentido con mi llamada conciencia, por no decir conmigo misma. Ya terminaron las clases, tomo mi tiempo organizando mis cosas, mientras espero que los alumnos de mi clase se vayan, Lysandro se despide de mi y yo me limito a asentir. Cuando todos salen noto como unas cinco chicas, si no me equivoco, entran no muy alegres. Se acercan a mi en grupo.

-Oye tenemos algo que hablar contigo. -Dijo una chica con demasiado maquillaje.

-¿Necesitan algo? -Digo un poco confundida.

-Ven con nosotras un rato. -dijeron no muy felices.

 **-Castiel-**

-Hola, te llame aquí porque quería decirte que me gustas Castiel, ya que se que tu no estas interesado en tener una relación seria., pero no me importaría ser una amiga con beneficios. -Dice una chica la cual no conozco, esta buena no lo negare, pero porque piensan que con ofertas así me interesaran? Solo las hacen ver mas fáciles. Las chicas como ella son aburridas, no me interesan en lo mas mínimo.

-Lo siento, pero no me intereso en chicas fáciles y aburridas. -Digo riendo ante la expresión de rabieta que esa chica hace. Levanta la mano y sin mas me da una cachetada, empieza llorar y se va corriendo.

Que aburrida, no podía decirme eso en otro lado? No tenia por que traerme hasta el otro lado del instituto, doy la vuelta cuando miro a Tyler acercándose, sonrío esto puede ser divertido. Esta chica es de las pocas que no son molestas. Realmente no entiendo el porque pero molestarla es divertido, quiero ver si puedo cambiar su expresión seria de siempre. Me acerco pero veo que viene con... amigas? No ella no tiene amigos a excepción de Rosa. ¿La están acosando? Paran y las chicas que están sobre-maquilladas la rodean.

-¿Cual es el asunto que quieren discutir conmigo? -Dice Tyler, la cual parece un poco desesperada.

-Queremos que te alejes de Castiel. -Dice una chica de repente, ya veo, entonces esto es porque me junto con ella.

-¿Por qué? -Pregunta inmediatamente Tyler. Jajajaja, ¿enserio no entiende?

-¿Eh? Bueno por que nos gusta y lo queremos.

-Ya veo. ¿Entonces por que me dicen esto a mi? ¿No deberían decirle a el lo que sienten? -Ella las acaba de dejar calladas. Esta chica no deja de impresionarme.

-No es por eso que estamos aquí. ¡Nosotras queremos que te alejes de el! ¡No es justo que tengas que pasar tanto tiempo con los tres chicos mas guapos de este lugar! ¡ELLOS SON DE TODAS! Y juntas prometimos no acercarnos. No puedes venir y lastimarnos.

-Pero es algo que ustedes decidieron por su cuenta, yo no recuerdo haber prometido algo así. No creo que los chicos hayan decidido algo así tampoco. ¿De hecho, si quieren estar con ellos entonces por que no se acercan? No es estúpido alejarse por una razón así? ¿En vez de estar amenazando a alguien sin sentido por que no se esfuerzan por estar con el chico que según les gusta? Realmente es estúpido que me ordenen algo, ¿enserio creen que les obedeceré por algo como eso? -Solo termino de hablar y no pude aguantar la risa, empece a reír.

-Lo siento, por favor continúen no se detengan por mi. -Digo mientras todas me miran sorprendidas, excepto Tyler, lo cual no me sorprende.

-Castiel, es de mala educación espiar a las personas. -Dice Tyler, me acerco a ella.

-No estaba espiando, ya estaba aquí cuando ustedes llegaron. Tyler me sorprendes no sabia cuan fuertemente querías quedarte a mi lado.

Sería divertido si ella de verdad quisiese eso.

-De hecho, después de este "incidente" definitivamente preferiría alejarme de ti.

-Que mal que siempre haces lo contrario y terminas siguendome.

-Debo recordarte que el que me sigue eres tu.

-Oigan! Seguimos aquí! -Dicen las acosadoras.

-¿Porque siguen aquí? Lárguense, detesto estar cerca de chicas aburridas. -digo molesto, ellas se asustan y se van.

-Que perdida de tiempo. Me voy - Dice Tyler, parece que esta apurada.

-Espera, ¿a donde vamos?

-¿Vamos?

-Si, vamos. -Digo riendo, ella me mira molesta y suspira con cansancio.

Me gusta sacarle de quicio.

-A la Azotea. -Dice de mala gana, me sorprende ya que desde que me descubrieron fumando, tienen bien vigilado.

-¿Como es que iras ahí?¿ Tienes la llave?

-No, no la necesito. Es viernes, los viernes después de clases siempre esta abierto.

-¿Como rayos sabes eso?

-Larga historia.

-Hazla Corta. -dije mientras ella me mira molesta, al parecer esa siempre es la expresión que siempre logro sacarle, no lo logro hacer que ponga otra cara.

-Mientras buscaba al perro de la directora se hizo tarde y era un viernes, vi que subió a la azotea, estaba abierto. El siguiente viernes regrese, estaba abierto. Fin.

-Ves, no están difícil.

-Supongo que soy buena resumiendo.

Tyler tiene razón está abierto, apenas entramos se sintió la fuerte brisa, cuando la miro tiene los ojos cerrados como si disfrutara del viento, notó como su cabello amarrado se mueve al ritmo del aire, no puedo evitar preguntarme como se vería si estuviera suelto. No pienses en idioteces Castiel.

 **-Tyler-**

Después de haber entrado se siente una fuerte brisa, la azotea me relaja, solo hay dos bancas una en cada extremo, me voy al extremo derecho y me siento, veo como Castiel se acerca, aprovecho para verlo mejor, definitivamente él es extremadamente guapo, no es como que Nathaniel o Lysandro se queden atrás, pero supongo que entiendo el porque esas chicas me "acosaron", es una lastima que su encanto acabe cada vez que abre su boca para decir algo molesto.

-Si me miras tanto me voy a desgastar – dice mientras me da una sus típicas sonrisas.

-Las personas no se pueden desgastar con solo una mirada.

-¿Básicamente admites que estabas viéndome, no me digas que hasta ahora notas lo caliente que soy?

-Siempre he notado que eres extremadamente guapo, no entiendo porque tendría que notarlo tan tarde. -dije confundida y como respuesta el empieza a reír, sigo sin entender que es lo gracioso.

-¿Osea que siempre te he gustado? -dice seguro y al parecer lleno de auto satisfacción.

-Si te refieres a tu físico entonces sí. Tu personalidad no tanto

-Ya veo, solo me quieres por mi cuerpo - Dice mientras ríe. Decido darle una mala mirada e ignorarlo. -Que aburrida, bueno si no te importa dormiré un rato.

-Dormirías incluso si me importara.

-Exacto.

Se sienta en la banca y usa mis piernas como almohada! No importa si me molesta o no al muy cínico le dará igual lo miro por un rato y noto que realmente se quedo dormido, parece un tanto pacifico cuando duerme, lastima que cuando esta despierto es tan molesto. Miro su cabellera roja, me dan ganas de acariciar su cabello, cuando era pequeña me gustaba que lo hicieran, lastimosamente solo una vez ocurrió para mi. Sin darme cuenta ya tenia mi mano en su cabello decido dejarla ahí, el se remueve un poco y abre los ojos de repente, me mira y saca su típica sonrisa sarcástica. Me siento nerviosa, es la misma sonrisa de siempre peor tiene un brillo diferente y su mirada es un poco hipnotizante.

Toma la mano que estaba en su cabeza y se levanta lentamente de modo que queda sentado a mi lado y por si fuera poco sonriendo mientras me mira fijamente, como si huera ganado algo, normalmente me molestaría pero creo que lo dejare pasar, me mira muy fijamente y no puedo evitar sentirme cohibida. No entiendo como me siento. Aunque no me molesta mucho su mirada.

De repente escucho la puerta abrirse y para mi sorpresa es Nathaniel. Miro como su cara pasa de sorpresa a molestia cuando nos mira, baja su mirada y se tensa, no entiendo el porque bajo la mirada. Mi mano aun sigue unida a la de Castiel, de inmediato y sin control de mi misma separo mi mano de la de él lo cual al parecer no le agrado mucho ya que su sonrisa pasa a un ceño fruncido. Sin darme cuenta Nathaniel se acerca, no dice nada y solo me agarra del brazo le da una mala mirada a Castiel y me lleva casi corriendo lejos de el, al voltear veo como Castiel queda sorprendido y parece muy enojado.

Bajo las escaleras con Nathaniel, solo puedo ver su espalda, por alguna razón el tiene un aura que me da un poco de miedo, caminamos directo al salón de delegados y cierra la puerta un poco fuerte, cuando se da la vuelta miro como pone su mano en su frente y se ve bastante molesto.

¿Estaría fuera de lugar si digo que me causa mucha gracia el hecho de que parece un pitufo?

SI. El esta molesto no es correcto reírse de su complejo de pitufo.

No digas mas o moriré de la risa.

Oh no me esta viendo, me va a regañar.

-Tyler. -Su tono es brusco.

-¿si? -digo con un poco de inseguridad.

-¿Que hacías con Castiel en la azotea? -dice molesto, en primer lugar yo no le debo explicaciones y en segundo no quiero que malentienda así que mejor le explico.

-Bueno yo no te debo explicaciones Nathaniel.-se sorprende y su expresión molesta se relaja.

O mejor dicho su pitufo interior se calma.

-... Si, tienes razón lo siento. Pero es que me preocupo por ti - bueno eso fue lindo - y no quiero que una basura como Castiel te haga daño.

-Bueno es cierto que no tengo que explicarte algo, pero no quiero que precisamente tu malentiendas la situación. Solo fuimos a la azotea y nos sentamos a hablar, no paso nada fuera de lo común...

-¿Y la mano?

-Castiel la tomo en modo de juego, supongo

-¡Ese idiota!

-Pero no te preocupes por que no me lastimo ni física ni emocionalmente.

-Tyler, ¿él no te gusta o algo parecido verdad? -pregunta con un tono muy inseguro

-Si tuviera que elegir entre gustar y no gustar, diría que me gusta -noto como se tensa cuando digo esto - pero si te refieres a que si me gusta de manera romántica entonces no, no me gusta. -el saca un suspiro que parece de alivio.

-¿Nathaniel, ya no estas molesto?

-No, ya no. -me sonrie, me agrada que cuando me sonríe no usa su sonrisa de restaurante si no de manera autentica. Me siento en la silla mas cercana e intento relajarme, no había notado que estaba nerviosa, Nathaniel se sienta a mi lado, noto que esta un poco nervioso. -La verdad me molesto ver como el tenia tu mano.

-Y-ya veo. -digo nerviosa, lo miro y esta sonrojado

-No deberías dejar que alguien tome tu mano fácilmente – Dice mirándome seriamente, pero aun muy rojo, baja su mirada a mi mano y la de el la toma y entrelaza nuestros dedos. -Pero si soy yo esta bien.

-Eso es un poco egoísta de tu parte -Digo con gracia y el se tensa un poco.

-Sí, lo siento no se, no se que en lo que estaba pensando. -retira su mano lentamente, no lo entiendo pero ahora mi mano se siente vacía.

No estoy segura de lo que esta pasando, pero es un hecho que no quiero soltar su mano.

Quedamos en silencio se nota que estamos incómodos, dirijo mi mirada a su mano izquierda y decido tomarla. Acerco mi mano lentamente el lo nota y me ve sorprendido, aprovecho su sorpresa para tomar su mano.

-Pero esta bien si eres tu. -Digo casi en su susurro.

-Tyler estas roja. - dice mientras vuelve a entrelazar nuestros dedos.

-Creo que tu estas mas rojo. - El sonríe y estaba apunto de decir algo cuando se abre la puerta. Inmediatamente retiramos nuestras manos.

¡Cielos! Cuantas veces nos tienen que Interrumpir.

Calla conciencia. Es la castaña con sonrisa de restaurante.

-Nath la directora me mando a pedir las llaves de la azotea -Dice mientras vuelve a cerrar la puerta se voltea y me ve – Oh, eres la chica de antes. - Dice sorprendida y por alguna razón suena un poco molesta. - Es un placer soy Melody.

-Tyler.

-Gracias Melody.-Dice Nathaniel volviendo en si, aun esta un poco rojo creo que se trata de calmar. - Iré a dejarle las llaves. -Se levanta y va al escritorio saca las llaves. - Tyler me podrías esperar, no hemos terminado de hablar...

-Si, no te preocupes. - Él me sonríe y sale. Me dijo que lo esperara.

¿Tyler acaso estas feliz porque vas a pasar mas tiempo con el?

No.

¿Tyler estas avergonzada?

No. Tal vez sí. Un poco. Tonta conciencia.

Alguien esta feliz.

-Tyler – mi muy importante conversación con mi conciencia fue interrumpa. - he notado que últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con Nathaniel. - Dijo Melody mientras empezaba a guardar unos papeles.

-Solo lo normal.

-Si, claro. Todos han estado hablando de como Nath soporta estar en la misma mesa que Castiel.

Es molesto como dice "Nath". Nath esto Nath aquello. Molesto.

-Simple, les gusta pelear. - Dije convencida.

Siempre me lo pregunto, sobretodo después de la golpiza que Castiel le dio en el capitulo 1...

-O puede ser que les guste alguien mas. - Asumo que se refiere a mi, como todas las chicas del instituto. - Dime Tyler, ¿hay alguien que te guste?

-No hay nadie que me interese.

-¿Entonces no te interesa Nathaniel?

-... ¿Porque me haces tantas preguntas? - No será que a ella le gusta Nathaniel. - ¿Te gusta, verdad?

-Parece que fui muy obvia – sonrie – Disculpa si fui molesta, pero cuando te gusta alguien tiendes a quererlo solo para ti... - Suspira – Aunque ya fui rechazada.

-No te preocupes, creo que entiendo. Pero, ¿porque te sigue gustado cuando ya te rechazo?

-No me quiero dar por vencida. El no es como los otros chicos, no se si soy yo pero para mi el es diferente. - dice un poco avergonzada. Pensé que era como las otras chicas molestas pero ella no me desagrada tanto como las demás, pero me produce mucha inseguridad. - Por eso, no perderé contra nadie. -me hace sentir inseguridad, pero ¿porqué?

-Ya se me hace tarde, debo irme. -digo mientras me levanto. No la odio pero la quiero lejos. No entiendo. Salgo casi corriendo de ahí.

¿Que es esto?

No lo se, solo quiero alejarme de ella.

-Tyler! -Escucho la voz de Nathaniel, se acerca corriendo. Es divertido como corre. - No me esperaste.

Oh rayos nos olvidamos de Nathaniel.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿No estabas tratando de evitarme o si?

\- No, solo quería alejarme de esa chica. - Digo mientras empiezo a caminar a la entrada, ya debería estar ahi mi chofer.

\- ¿De Melody? ¿Por que? ¿Te dijo algo?

-No, ella esta bien solo no me agrado. - Porque pregunta tanto por ella? Bueno no es como que fuese mi asunto.

-Seguro que si hablas mas con ella te agradara. Solo es cuestion de tiempo. -Dice sonriendo. Parece que le gusta hablar de ella. Tal vez a el también le gusta ella. Que bien por el. Tal vez es amor mutuo, que bueno. Que sean felices juntos.

No, eso no es bueno.

Tranquila conciencia. Esta bien, así se deja de juntar conmigo. No es como que le hubiese pedido que fuera mi amigo. Todo regresara a la normalidad. Y no habrá mas problemas... Que bueno que no me encariñe.

No, mentira. Tyler eres una mentirosa.

-¿Tyler? Me estas escuchando? - Dice Nathaniel mientras agita su mano para que le preste atención

-Disculpa, ¿que decías?

-Que me gustaría que se llevaran bien. - Por alguna razón me siento molesta.

\- ¿Quienes?

\- Tu y Melody. - Es el colmo. - ¿Tyler? Tu expresión cambio, ¿estas bien?

Bien? JA que le pregunte a Melody ya que solo en ella piensa.

-¿Bien? Claro que estoy bien. Por que no le preguntas a Melody ya que al parecer solo en ella piensas.

-¿Melody?

¿Es qué acaso solo sabe decir?

-Melody, Melody, Melody. ¿Acaso solo esa palabra existe en tu vocabulario? Eres molesto. Me voy.

-Espera, ¿que hice?

Decido ignorarlo, como se atreve a preguntarme que hizo es obvio que solo con Melody quiere estar. Pues que se vaya con ella. No me interesa. Miro el a mi chófer y me apresuro, sigo escuchando los gritos de Nathaniel pero lo ignoro y antes de subirme lo miro mal. Que se vaya con Melody.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 Distracción

Hoy es un buen día, en el cual pasare tranquila y relajada no me enojare por nada porque no hay motivos para enojarme, estoy tranquila y normal. Si, muy tranquila. Si...

¡No, Tu estas molesta!

¿Porque lo estaría? Lo que Nathaniel haga con Melody no me interesa en lo mas mínimo.

¿Entonces porque estas matando a golpes a tu almohada?

Estoy practicando boxeo.

Te estas imaginando a Nathaniel mientras golpeas a la almohada. ESO NO ES ESTAR TRANQUILA.

Bueno, lo admito estoy molesta. Pero no entiendo el porque. Ademas que a Nathaniel le interese hablar de su amiga Melody no me interesa.

Escuche el timbre y no puedo creer que estoy corriendo hacia la puerta como niña pequeña.

¿Qué? ¿Piensas que el llegara a disculparse? ¿Lo estas esperando?

No. Solo quiero correr hacia la puerta, simple.

Llego y la abro, incluso cuando se que tengo sirvientas que se encargan precisamente de eso, y para mi sorpresa Rosalya esta ahí, que raro no quedamos para nada. Pero pensándolo bien esta puede ser mi oportunidad de consultarle sobre lo que esta pasando.

-Hola, no esperaba tu visita.

-Lo se, pero ayer por la noche recibí dos llamadas muy extrañas. Así que me tome la libertad de venir y averiguar que es lo que esta pasando. -Dijo mientras caminamos en dirección a la sala

-¿Dos llamadas? -por alguna razón me tense - De quien?

-La primera fue de Nathaniel, el cual esta muy preocupado ya que no sabe el motivo por el cual te enojaste con el... - esta preocupado, tonto. -Aunque por la expresión que tienes no parece que lo estés -Dice y me doy cuenta que estoy un poco feliz... O tal vez "un mucho".

-Es verdad que me moleste... ¿En fin quien llamo después?

-No puedo decirlo. Esa persona me pidió que le guardara el secreto. -Dice haciendo una expresión de disculpa. -Ahora cuéntame porque estas molesta?

-La verdad, no estoy segura. Para resumir, ayer conocí a Melody y no me agrado mucho, Nathaniel empezó a hablar muy bien de ella, lo cual se hizo molesto, me harte de que hablara tanto y me fui. -Digo hablando un poco rápido. Notó como le causa gracia todo lo que acabo de decir.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Bueno eso fue lo que paso ayer, pero anteriormente he tenido varios momentos incómodos con Nathaniel y no solo con el con Castiel también...

-¿Y Lysandro? ¿Con él no?

-¿Eh? Creo que una vez,, pero solo fue una vez y creo que solo fue incomodo para mi.

-Bien esto es muy interesante. Quiero que me cuentes que paso en cada "momento incomodo" con ellos.

Le conté todo y con detalles lo cual fue muy vergonzoso, jamas volveré a comentar detalles de esta manera. Le conté lo que paso ayer con mayor detalle y se notaba la gracia en la mirada de Rosalya, seguro para ella no es la gran cosa.

-Vaya eso si que fue largo... -Dice riendo. -Bueno quieres escuchar mi opinión?

-Si, lo agradecería mucho.

-Bueno según todo lo que has dicho parece que ellos te atraen. Pero el que mas te atrae es Nathaniel

-Pero no me he sentido atraída hacia ellos antes...

-Mira Tyler ellos son guapos y tienes a todas las chicas del instituto de testigos, es normal sentirse atraída por el físico de un chico, lo raro es que apenas esta comenzando en ti. ¿Nunca te ha gustado alguien?

-No recuerdo mucho, pero creo que jamas me ha gustado alguien.- dije mientras intentaba buscar entre mis recuerdos si alguna vez me sentí de esa manera, la imagen de niño con unos hermosos ojos verdes apareció entre mis recuerdos, mi primer amigo, le tenia cariño supongo que eso algo parecido?, es una lastima el que no recuerde su nombre. -Creo que entiendo, pero eso no explica el porque me enoje con Nathaniel...

-¿Estas segura que no sabes?

-... No lo se, supongo que no quiero aceptar cualquiera que fuese la razón.

-Entonces no te diré hasta que lo aceptes, así es mas divertido. Quien diría que Nath es el que lleva la delantera.

-No entiendo muy bien, pero cuando lo acepte agradecería mucho que me dijeras.

-Créeme cuando lo hagas no necesitaras preguntarme.

Después de un rato Rosa recibió una llamada de Leigh y me dejo sola, recuerdo que leí en un libro que las amigas no se abandonan por un novio, supongo que no se aplica si llevas mas tiempo con tu novio que con tu amiga. Debo admitir que hablar con ella me ha hecho bien, aunque sigo sin entender muchas cosas. Veo como una de mis sirvientas se acerca con el teléfono de la casa, inmediatamente me doy cuenta que es una llamada de mis padres.

\- ¿Como te va Tyler? -Escucho la voz de mi madre al teléfono, siempre empieza

\- Bien, gracias. ¿Que se le ofrece madre?

-Te aviso que hoy regresamos a casa y que un amigo de tu padre llegara a cenar con su familia, se que esta demas decirlo pero espero que te encargues de elegir el menu de esta noche.

-Entendido.

Dicho esto colgó. Me dirigí a la sirvienta en espera del teléfono.

-Asegúrense de hacer cena para por lo menos 8 personas, que sea langosta.

-¿Alguna especialidad señorita?

-Sorpréndanme. -Digo mientras ella se da la vuelta para irse, no se porque lo hago supongo que es porque no hay nadie a quien preguntar. - Espera, tengo una pregunta que no tiene que ver con la cena.

\- Si, señorita -Dice mirándome con sorpresa, supongo que es la primera vez que le hablo para no ordenarle.

\- ¿Que significa cuando sientes molestia que un chico hable bien de una chica? -Digo tratando de restarle importancia a la pregunta. Ella se sorprende, pero sonríe.

\- Depende de lo que signifique el chico para usted, pero si fuese yo, me sentiría celosa si el chico que me gusta hablase bien de otra chica. - Dice sonriendo mas al ver mi sorpresa, entonces si Nathaniel me gustase la razón por la que estoy enojada es celos, pero es solo si me gustase... Y no se como ese sentimiento funciona en lo mas mínimo -... ¿Señorita? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si, gracias. Puede retirarse.

-Claro. -dice mientras se da vuelta, pero se vuelve a girar -¿Señorita?

-¿que sucede?

-Suerte con ese chico. -Dice mientras levanta su puño como si fuera a una batalla. Esta vez sí se retira.

Miro el reloj y aun falta mucho para la cena.

...

Decido ir al parque cerca del instituto para pasar el tiempo mientras espero la cena. Me dirijo a la entrada y le digo al chófer mi destino, al llegar le digo que se mantenga al tanto de mi llamada. A pesar de que hay varias bancas vacías camino hasta un árbol al fondo, tiendo una manta y me siento en ella, pasan unos minutos empiezo a sentir mis parpados pesados normalmente no tomo siestas al aire libre pero prefiero descansar a pensar en Nathaniel. Empezaba a dormirme cuando...

-GUAU!

Abro mis ojos sorprendida y miro a un perro enorme a unos centímetros de mi cara, bueno creo que viví bien hasta ahora. Pasa un rato y aun no he muerto, lo miro con mas atención y no parece enojado.

-Bueno si no me vas a matar, agradecería que por favor te alejaras de mi. -Digo tratando de ser lo mas valiente posible. Se aleja lo suficiente como para que pueda respirar. -Que obediente, buen perrito. - Empieza a gruñir.

Bien hecho Tyler, harás que el perro te asesine.

-Ya, lo siento. No te vuelvo a llamar así. - deja de gruñir y empieza a mover su cola con entusiasmo. Miro una rama cerca y la tomo- Das miedo, pero creo que me caes bien. Te parece si jugamos? - lanzo la rama y el corre hacia donde sea que cayo, al rato regresa con esta ultima y repito mi acción anterior. Cuando el perro regresa tira la rama y mira a otro lado y se acerca alguien. Vaya es Castiel.

\- Demonio! Porqué siempre desapareces? - dice molesto, parece cansado seguro lleva horas buscando a su perro, que al parecer se llama Demonio. Me mira y se sorprende. -¿Tyler?

-Hola a ti también.

-¿Que haces con Demonio?

-Jugamos. Aunque al principio fue aterrador.

-Por algo es mi perro. - Dice con orgullo, se nota que quiere mucho a su perro.

-Pues el perro me agrada mas que el dueño. -digo viendo a demonio y este se acuesta, supongo que esta cansado.

-Parece que a él también le agradas. El no juega con extraños, prefiere matarlos del susto. -Dice con gracia. Mira la manta, saca su típica sonrisa y se sienta a mi lado.

-Nadie te invito a sentarte.

-Tengo cara de que me importa. Estoy cansado, déjame descansar. -Dice mientras dirigía su mirada a mi cola de caballo y de un momento a otro la jala, no fue fuerte pero sigue siendo molesto, le doy una mala mirada pero el ni se inmuta. Miro a Demonio y parece que se esta quedando dormido, puede que sea grande pero cuando esta tranquilo es lindo.

Como su dueño.

No puedo creer que acabo de pensar eso.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un buen rato. Siento como algo pesado cae en mi hombro, es Castiel. Paso mi mano enfrente de su cara varias veces pero al parecer se quedo dormido. Espero que no se le haga costumbre dormirse cada vez que este conmigo. De hecho, espero que no se le haga costumbre estar conmigo en absoluto.

Estas segura? Porque no parece molestarte su compañía.

Ignoro a mi conciencia e intento despertar a Castiel, llevo mi dedo a su cachete y lo toco levemente, frunce el ceño un poco pero después lo relaja otra vez, supongo que si esta dormido no me molesta su compañía. A pesar de que suele ser molesto, hasta cierto punto me divierte estar con él. También es la primera persona que me ha hecho fruncir tanto el ceño, río un poco. Me gusta estar a su alrededor, supongo. Claro que jamas admitiré eso en voz alta.

Hago varios toques leves en su mejilla, es gracioso ver como tuerce la cara.

 **Castiel**

Que molesto, ¿quien esta molestando? Cuando despierte le voy a patear en donde mas le duele. Es molesto pero, suave. Como algo puede despertarme y darme mas sueño al mismo tiempo? Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano entreabro mis ojos y sorpresa Tyler esta ahí a pocos centímetros de mi cara y sonriendo, debo estar soñando porque ella solo sabe mirarme mal, pero se siente como un buen sueño. Bueno seguiré soñando, pero que? Esta vez pincha mi mejilla un poco, tomo su mano y esta vez si despierto. Al abrir los ojos, su sonrisa ya no esta y vuelve a ser seria, que lastima. Levanto completamente mi cabeza y me siento bien. Bostezo. Que injusta solo sonríe cuando no estoy viendo.

-Castiel, ¿podrías soltar mi mano? -Dice mientras sacude su mano en la mía. Sonrío, es que la hace sentir nerviosa?

-¿Te molesta mi mano?

-No realmente..

-Bien, entonces no hay problema -Digo mientras la alzo su mano un poco.

-No debes dejar tomar tu mano si te molesta que la tomen. Si no te molesta entonces esta bien. -Viéndolo desde angulo, creo que tienes razón. Pero igual deberías soltarla.

-No seas terca.

-No, es que ya me tengo que ir. -Dice mientras mira la hora en su celular. Demonio reacciona y gruñe.

-Parece que el no quiere que te vayas. -digo sorprendido al verlo actuar así, ni siquiera le importa cuando yo me largo, que perro mas infiel. Ella se sorprende.

\- ¿Acaso no quieres que me vaya, Demonio? -dice y el solo le gruñe mas fuerte en respuesta. Ella se asusta pero después... empieza a reír. No puedo creer que Demonio la hiciera reír, perro traidor. No estaba preparado para esto. -Castiel, te parece si me puedo reunir otra vez con tu perro? No se si el querrá pero yo quiero volverlo a ver. - me mira mientras sonríe, creo que ni siquiera se da cuenta que lo esta haciendo y tampoco del efecto raro que esta causando en mi.

-...

\- ¿Castiel? - Gracias a Dios paró de sonreír, eso fue muy peligroso.

-¿Que?

-¿Puedo volver a reunirme con Demonio?

-... Haz lo que te gana. -respondo restándole importancia, el traidor para de gruñir y ladra.

-Bueno me retiro, no vemos luego Demonio. - ella se levanta y el solo le ladra. -...- mira la manta y parece que esta esperando algo, río. - Necesito llevarme la manta.

-Llevatela -Digo sin moverme un centímetro, pone su típica mirada molesta.

-Como esperas que lo haga si tu estas, sin ofender, siendo un estorbo.

-Como esperas que me mueva si tu manta es tan cómoda -Mira su reloj y parece que empieza a desesperarse.

-Castiel.

-Tyler.

-... Eres irritante.

\- Así te gusto - le guiño un ojo y ella se molesta, si es que puede mas, pero suspira.

-Te la regalo. -Dice mientras señala la manta. -Tómalo como un premio.

-¿Por que debería?

\- Fuiste una buena distraccion. -Su celular suena - Nos vemos. -Se da vuelta y se va. Que aburrido.

Miro la manta, es de cuadros blancos y negros intercalados. Por alguna razón se parece a ella bueno por algo era su manta, me levanto y la recojo.

-Traidor -Digo a Demonio y este solo me ve fingiendo inocencia. -Bien sabes de lo que hablo. Vamos amigo.

Sin previo aviso la imagen de ella sonriendo aparece en mi mente. Es una buena imagen que esta causando estragos en mí interior. Claro que eso jamás lo diré en voz alta.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 **Lo sé.**

Regrese a casa y empece a buscar mi atuendo para esta noche, normalmente uso ropa cómoda para cenar pero cada vez que mis padres regresan la cena debe ser elegante y claramente debo vestirme acorde a la velada. Tengo dos roperos, uno para la ropa normal que uso y otro lleno de vestidos elegantes que mi madre ha escogido para que yo use en este tipo de velada. Me acerco a esté ultimo y cojo el primer vestido que veo. Es color negro de una sola manga larga, algo pegado, a la altura de mis rodillas. Me doy un baño, no me toma mucho salir y alistarme, no suelo usar tacones así que me pongo unas zapatillas negras con pequeñas piedrecillas en las puntas. Peino mi cabello y lo dejo suelto. Normalmente siempre uso una cola de caballo y mis lentes, pero para estas cenas uso lentillas.

Bajo a la cocina y me aseguro que la comida ya esta lista, es cuestión de tiempo para que mis padres regresen, tocan el timbre y asumo que son ellos. Salgo a recibirlos como costumbre y para mi sorpresa no son mis padres pero un señor no muy alto, vestido de traje negro con barba, supongo que es el invitado de mis padres. A su lado se posa una señora alta debido a sus grandes tacones, rubia y delgada, atrás se acerca dos jóvenes que no alcanzo a ver sus caras. Me acerco, estoy un poco nerviosa ya que nunca he recibido a una amistad de mis padres sola.

\- Bienvenidos. Ustedes deben ser los invitados de mis padres.

\- Buenas noches, yo soy Francis y ella es mi esposa Adelaida. Usted debe ser la pequeña Tyler, sus padre hablan mucho de usted. - se hace un lado y va a presentar a sus hijos que aun no tengo la oportunidad de ver cuando es interrumpido por la voz de mi padre, me da una mirada que yo interpreto como un saludo y solo asiento en respuesta.

\- ¡Francis! Es un placer volverte a ver y a usted también Adelaida-Dice mi padre

-Buenas noches un gusto volverlos a ver. -Dice mi madre -Ellos deben ser sus hijos, encantadores. Francis y Adelaida se hacen a un lado, lo cual me crea espacio para ver la cara de sus dichosos hijos... Abro mis ojos en sorpresa, al ver quien es el hijo del señor Francis. Nathaniel solo me mira sorprendido.

\- ¿T-Tyler? - De alguna manera logra articular mi nombre.

Pero el de Melody, lo dice sin complicaciones.

Conciencia no interrumpas, mi sorpresa... Pero tienes razón.

\- ¿Se conocen? - pregunta mi madre. Yo asiento, pero no logro despegar mi vista de Nathaniel, es normal que lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en lo molesta que estoy con el.

\- Vamos al mismo instituto. -digo restándole importancia y sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño un poco.

\- Y también se la pasan siempre juntos. -dice la hermana de Nathaniel que no recuerdo su nombre, la he visto en varias veces pero nunca la he tratado. Parece molesta. -Ella parece chicle pegada a el.

\- Amber, no digas tonterías, -Dice Nathaniel con una mano en la cabeza, entrando en modo pitufo. Su padre le da una mirada severa y se nota un aura asustadiza en Nathaniel. - Disculpen.

-Solo digo la verdad.

-¿Es así Tyler? -pregunta mi padre.

-En efecto, he pasado tiempo con el, al igual que con otros compañeros. Sin embargo, no lo consideraría lo suficiente como para parecer un "chicle".

-¿Esta diciendo que mi hija miente? - Habla la señora Adelaida.

-No, ella no miente a que he estado con el en mis tiempos libres, en el instituto. Solo se le olvido mencionar que no solo somos el y yo, sino un pequeño grupo de personas. -Amber me da una evidente mala mirada.

-Bueno ya basta de charlar en la entrada, por que no pasamos al comedor? Pero antes te enseñare mi colección de arte como te lo prometí, Francis- Dice mi padre mientras nos guía al salón de arte. Me quedo un poco atrás y noto que Nathaniel se queda a mi lado.

\- Tyler, te he estado llamando.

\- He estado ocupada. - digo sin verlo. Mi molesta crece. -¿Porqué no llamas a Melody?

-... Estuve pensando y creo que ya se porque estas molesta. - me tensó un poco, lo miro y me esta sonriendo. Retiro mi mirada. - Te molesta que hable de Melody?

-No. -miento.

\- Bien, porque sabes ella una chica muy linda y me agrada mucho. - y aquí vamos de nuevo, ruedo mis ojos y empiezo a caminar. - ya dije que es linda?

\- Si, ya lo hiciste. Si es tan linda por que no te vas a decirlo a ella, para que sepas no me interesa en absoluto lo que tu pienses de ella.

\- ¿Y porqué estas tan molesta? -llega mi lado. Y sonríe mas. - Parece como si estuvieras celosa. -paro en seco. Oh. Ya veo.

No te sorprendas Tyler, ya lo sabias.

-Al parecer si lo estoy. -Digo casi para mi misma. Escucho un suspiro y lo miro, esta rojo.

-Amm emm yo creía que, ah no se. -dice mirando hacia una pintura. -Era mentira.

-¿El qué?

-Lo de Melody, digo si pienso que es una buena chica y que es linda. -no lo esta arreglando. - Pero no estoy interesado en ella de esa manera... Además pienso que tu eres mas linda.

Siento mi cara caliente.

-Bien. -digo intentando ocultar mi alivio.

-Tyler.

-Nathaniel.

-¿Ya no estas enojada?

-No.

-Bien. -dice e inmediatamente lo volteo a ver, el aun mira la pintura y parece un tomate.

Un tomate muy lindo.

Ya no estoy molesta, pero sigue la pequeña espinita de que me volveré a sentir celosa pronto.

\- Por cierto, hoy te ves muy linda. - dice mientras nuestros dedos se rozan, no se si fue a propósito o solo una coincidencia, solo se que justo después de eso nos tomamos de las manos. - Estas roja.

-Tu lo estas más -Digo riendo, el aprieta un poco mi mano. Me tenso un poco.

-Tyler, ¿por que estabas celosa?- pregunta serio, pero aun rojo.

-... La verdad, no lo se. -Digo con toda sinceridad, aun no estoy segura de que es esto.

-Entiendo, puedo esperar hasta que lo sepas. Pero debes decírmelo apenas lo sepas. No te presionare. -Dice sonriendo - Deberíamos alcanzar a nuestros padres.

Caminamos un poco tomados de las manos y cuando íbamos cerca las soltamos y seguimos en silencio atrás de ellos.

...

Pasamos al comedor, donde la comida ya estaba servida. Me dedico a comer en silencio, no puedo evitar notar el hecho de que Nathaniel se sentó en el asiento enfrente del mío, su hermana a un lado y madre al otro, su padre a lado de la cabecera de la mesa, platicando con mi padre en frente de él. De vez en cuando nos damos unas pequeñas miradas que solo me hacen mirar a otro lado inmediatamente.

Nuestros padres hablaron durante toda la cena, con algunos comentarios molestos de la hermana de Nathaniel.

Después del postre pasamos a la sala, mientras el señor Francis y mi padre pasan a su oficina a hablar de negocios he de suponer. Los jóvenes nos sentamos un poco alejados. Las señoras empiezan a hablar de sus hijos con su normal charla de los logros de sus hijos. Noto que Adelaida solo habla de Amber y no menciona nada sobre Nathaniel, no es que importe, solo que pienso que el tiene mas logros dignos de presumir. Mi madre no se queda atrás hablando sobre lo buena chica que se supone que soy.

\- Por cierto, he escuchado un rumor sobre tu familia, querida. -dice la madre de Nathaniel, miro como mi madre se tensa, ya sabe de que va, bueno yo también y no me gusta para nada. De hecho, Amber y Nathaniel también parecen estar escuchando.

\- Seguro es uno de esos rumores sin importancia. -responde mi madre, fingiendo una sonrisa. Yo permanezco callada, tal vez no sea lo que pensamos.

\- Seguro, porque cuando lo escuche inmediatamente dije que alguien de su prestigio no puede tener alguien así... ¿O sí? - dice, bien si es lo que pienso, me tenso.

Escucho como Nathaniel susurra mi nombre, pero no le prestó atención.

\- Dicen que tienes otro hijo, el hermano mayor de Tyler, para ser exactos. -Dice con un poco gracia, mi madre solo la mira esperando el golpe. - que él los abandono y por una alguna razón, él esta en la cárcel. - río por lo bajo, las cosas que se inventan.

Es cierto que mi hermano mayor por unos 5 años nos abandono cuando empezó la universidad. El siempre fue un chico problema por eso mis padres lo han mantenido en un perfil bajo. Es irrespetuoso y hace lo quiere sin importarle los demás o eso dice mi padre sobre él. No se como era con los demás, pero conmigo el es amable, bueno y me consiente en todo. Nunca he sido una niña que se exprese mucho, pero con mi hermano es diferente, el es mi número uno, por eso su ausencia es la única que he extrañado y aunque ya me acostumbre, a veces lo extraño. De vez en cuando se escuchan rumores como estos, realmente no se sabe si son ciertos ya que el nunca mantuvo comunicación con nosotros, no se nada sobre él. Pero se que el no seria tan idiota como para ir a la cárcel.

-Debe ser muy vergonzoso tener un hijo de ese calibre. -dice la señora, mi madre solo se queda callada.

\- Te comprendo mama, viendo a alguien así te hace cuestionar que fue lo que le enseñaron sus padres. -dice Amber entrometiéndose en la conversación, solo hace que me moleste mas.

-Madre, Amber, creo que suficiente -dice Nathaniel preocupado.

-Nathaniel no te entrometas. -dice su madre dándole una mirada severa. -En fin querida -mira a mi madre - Te has de sentir horrible teniendo un hijo tan horrible como ese. - mi madre la empieza a ver mal.

Ah no, esta vieja quiere pelea. ¡Como se atreve a hablar así de mi hermano!

Miro a Nathaniel y le susurro un lo siento, el me mira confundido.

\- Así es, pobre teniendo un hijo así - Digo mientras siento la ironía en mi voz. - Me alegro que mi madre tenga una amiga como usted que la comprenda en ese aspecto, digo teniendo una hija que roba exámenes ha de ser vergonzoso no es así? -digo recordando el incidente sobre los exámenes robados, estaba en el salón de profesores, buscando unos papeles, no se percataron de mi presencia y hablaron sobre como su familia pago para que no se supiera lo que su hija hizo. Claro que nunca me interesó, pero si hablan mal de mi hermano es otra cosa.

-¿Como sabes eso? - Dice Amber furiosa, ella sola se quemó. Su madre se pone roja de vergüenza. Mi madre sonríe.

\- Oh, a de ser horrible tener una hija como la tuya. Que bueno que nos entendemos amiga -dice mi madre con gracia. Miro a Nathaniel y me siento mal. Salgo de la habitación apenada y subo hasta mi habitación.

Bien, ahora lo hiciste sentir mal.

Lo se, pero hablo mal de mi hermano. Nadie habla mal de Thierry.

Exacto. ¿Pero y si te odia?

Tengo miedo, es la primera vez que no quiero ser odiada por alguien.

Tocan la puerta y abro con cuidado, miro y Nathaniel esta ahí, intento cerrar pero el me detiene.

\- Espera. -Dice mirando serio. - Lamento lo que dijeron esas dos sobre tu hermano. Ellas no tenían derecho a actuar ni a hablar de esa manera despectiva.

-... ¿Pero no estas enojado? -digo con ilusión. - Por lo que dije de tu hermana, para avergonzar a tu madre. Pensé que ahora me odiarías.

\- No, tu tenías razón al hablar. Mi madre se paso.

-Que alivio, no me odias. -digo sonriendo. El se sonroja.

Lindo.

Tal vez.

Admítelo, Tyler sabes muy bien que es lo sientes.

Bien. Lo admito.

Por que lo niegas, si bien sabes que... Espera. ¡Lo aceptaste!

Si, creo que el me gusta o algo parecido.

Vaya, eso fue mas fácil de lo que pensé.

\- Nathaniel.

\- ¿Si?

\- Creo que ya se el porque estaba celosa. -Me mira sorprendido, parece que está ilusionado.

-¿Por que?

-Creo me gustas. -Digo, pero inmediatamente me siento avergonzada. Espero una respuesta pero parece que no reacciona. -Nathaniel?

-¿Ah? Disculpa eh, No escuche que dijiste. -Dice poniéndose mas rojo, enserio no escucho?

\- Me gustas... O eso creo. -Repito, me mira y sonríe

\- Me alegro que no escuche mal. - dice mientras abre mas la puerta, toma mis manos y entrelaza nuestros dedos. Me mira fijamente.

-También me gustas y mucho -Dice y mira hacia otro lado, pero rápidamente regresa su mirada a mi.

\- Bien. -Digo sonriendo, aprieto un poco sus manos. El se acerca aun mas a mí y me abraza. Mi cabeza esta en su pecho. Puedo escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Rayos, su corazón late muy rápido.

\- Ehjem. Espero no estar interrumpiendo algo. - nos separamos de inmediato y veo a mi padre serio. Al verme se sorprende un poco pero regresa a estar serio en un segundo.

\- Eh no, disculpe señor. -Dice Nathaniel nervioso.

-¿Nathaniel? ¿No es así?

\- Si, señor.

\- Tu padres te están esperando abajo. - dice cruzándose de brazos. Nathaniel se sorprende, parece que se olvido de ellos.

\- Gracias por el aviso Señor - Me mira - Buenas noches, Tyler. - se sonroja y se apresura a irse.

\- Me despediré de los señores -digo un poco insegura

\- No es necesario, ya te excuse con ellos. Tu madre me contó lo que dijo Elizabeth sobre tu hermano. Ese chico nos sigue metiendo en problemas incluso después de irse. -dice y no puedo evitar mirarlo mal, pero borro mi gesto cuando notó que sonríe como si lo estuviera recordando, tal vez no soy la única que lo extraña. - Bueno esa Familia no regresará a esta casa -me tenso un poco.

\- Solo la señora y su hija fueron irrespetuosas -Digo ocultando mi deseo de que Nathaniel si pueda regresar.

\- Francis también lo fue - Ríe - Me dijo lo mismo sobre tu hermano e intuyo que yo iba a darle dinero para callarlo.

\- Debe estar desesperado - concluyo

\- En efecto. Su empresa acaba de quebrar, pero sus hijos no lo saben. - entonces Nathaniel no lo sabe tampoco. - Disculpa, ahora tienes un secreto que guardarle a tu novio.

\- No es mi novio. -Digo inmediatamente. -En cuanto a al secreto, creo que el pronto se dará cuenta.

\- Si no es tu novio, ¿entonces que es?

-... No se. - Digo sorprendiéndome, no se que somos... El frunce el ceño - ¿Padre, te molesta lo que sea que tengo con ese chico? -preguntó ya que nunca me han hablado sobre esté tipo de cosas.

\- Me molesta, pero es la primera vez que alguien aparte de tu hermano te hace cambiar tu expresión. - me mira serio, pero sus ojos muestran amabilidad. - Tu madre y yo nunca hemos sido muy expresivos, tu eres como nosotros, pero tu hermano es diferente, es un joven lleno de energía que puede expresarse con solo una mirada, lograba que tu fueras expresiva como él cuando estabas a su lado. - sonrío recordando a mi hermano. - Nosotros nunca lo logramos y en cambio eres igual de seria que nosotros, me alegro de que te parezcas a mí, pero la verdad es que te ves radiante cuando sonríes, hija. Y si hay alguien que te haga sonreír, creo que puedo aceptarlo. Ademas el parece de los que no hacen tantos avances físicos, pero si se sobrepasa contigo ten por seguro que haré lo posible para que se aleje de ti.

\- Creo que eso ha sido lo mas lindo que jamas me has dicho. - siento un nudo en mi garganta. - Se que no se expresan mucho, pero también me aman a su manera y asimismo yo los amo. Gracias papá.

\- Buenas noches. - lleva su mano en mi cabeza y creo que sonríe por un milisegundo. - Duerme bien.

\- Buenas noches.

Entro a habitación, me siento nerviosa, tomo mi celular y le envío un mensaje a Rosa.

 _ **"Tenías razón, ya se por que estaba molesta.**_

 _ **Parece que me gusta."**_

A los segundos cae su respuesta:

 _"Ahora que lo sabes,_

 _¿cuando le dirás?"_

 ** _"Hace como 5 minutos le dije"_**

No tarda en llamarme y le cuento lo que paso. Supongo que es bueno tener una amiga también.

* * *

 **Hola ¿Qué tal? Espero y a quien este leyendo esto que le guste la historia. También si tengo algo en que mejorar (Un montón de cosas fijo) agradecería que me dijeran o si solo quiere decir "hola" no problem xD. Bueno bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 **Final Inesperado**

-No puedo creer que le dijiste tan rápido que te gustaba - escucho a voz de Rosalya a través del teléfono. - Normalmente la gente tarda mas en actuar.

\- ¿Es raro que lo dijera tan rápido?

-No, solo me sorprende. Entonces ahora están saliendo?

-... No, él no dijo nada. - quedamos en silencio un momento y comprendo que dirá serio referente a la situación.

-Tyler pero estas segura de lo que sientes?

-Sí. ¿Por qué?

-Solo no quiero que te apresures mucho y termines lastimándote. -esta preocupada por mí, supongo que sí es lindo tener amigas...

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres, no te preocupes tendré cuidado- dije segura, pero la verdad aunque solo fue por un pequeño segundo lo sentí, la inseguridad. Fue tan pequeño que preferí ignorarlo.

Grave error.

-Nos vemos el Lunes.

-Nos vemos.

...

Llego al instituto muy temprano, pensé que estaría mas nerviosa al pensamiento de ver a Nathaniel, pero en vez de eso solo estoy tranquila. Supongo que cada quien tiene su manera de gustar y la mía es calmada. Bueno ahora que ya se como me siento es mas fácil estar tranquila.

Veo a Castiel bajo el árbol del patio, tengo la intención de acercarme. Parece que siente mi presencia y mira en mi dirección y sonríe con suficiencia. Molesto. Lo miro mal y en vez de acercarme lo paso de largo. Miró atrás disimuladamente y parece enojado ante mi reacción. Ahora yo soy la que siente suficiencia. Retomo mi camino a mi clase, cuando voy por el pasillo notó como la puerta del salón de delegados se abre y paro cuando miró a Nathaniel saliendo, está riendo y siguiendolo sale Melody

Ugh.

Al ver a Nathaniel salir junto a Melody no me molesto tanto como pensé, el dijo le que gustó entonces mi inseguridad hacia ella parece que desapareció. Aun me molesta un poco verla a ella tan pegada a él.

Cuando me Nathaniel me vio admito que mi corazón se acelero, pero no sentí ninguna pizca de nerviosismo. Sentí calidez y confianza al verlo, supongo eso es el gustar o por lo menos mi gustar.

\- Buenos días -digo a los dos. Nathaniel sonrojado asiente, no puedo evitar notar como Melody luce molesta, se que no debería sentirme bien con el mal de las personas, pero al diablo, realmente se siente bien que básicamente ella no es un impedimento para mi estar con Nathaniel. Aunque no se si lo estamos.

\- Hola Tyler, ¿como fue tu fin de semana? -dice Melody tratando de ser amable

Mala pregunta, eso solo logro recordar lo que paso con Nathaniel, siento rubor en mis mejillas, espero y ella no lo note.

\- Fue muy bueno. - le respondo esperando la reacción Nathaniel, el me sonríe y supongo que eso acaba de hacer mi día.

Melody va a decir algo pero su mirada se dirige hacia algo o alguien atrás de mi, me doy la vuelta y un Castiel pareciendo molesto aparece, notó como Melody se tensa y la expresión linda de Nathaniel pasa a ser una molesta y lista para defender a las damiselas en peligro, siento un poco de satisfacción al ser la única del grupo en reconocer que Castiel realmente no esta enojado, probablemente si arme jaleo pero no por su estado de animo sino porque eso ya esta en él.

-Tenemos que hablar -Dice luciendo serio mientras toma mi brazo de una manera no muy amable y jalándome para seguirlo, estoy segura que esta al borde de reír. Paro cuando siento otro jalón en mi brazo libre. No se ellos pero mis brazos no son muy fuertes y duele. Miro y ahora un enojado Nathaniel tiene mi mano.

-Lo siento pero ella esta ocupada conmigo. -Dice mientras aprieta su agarre. Mierda que duele.

-¿Acaso tengo cara de que me importa?

-Castiel. -digo mirándolo mal. - suelta mi brazo por favor. - ahora si se molesta de verdad. Al soltarme, Nathaniel me jala mas a su lado y cuando me doy cuenta ya estamos cerca, me tensó un poco ante su cercanía. Y ahora vaya quien lo diría otro tirón, de la sorpresa Nathaniel me suelta.

Esto no terminará nada bien.

...

Como cuando uno se despierta temprano a un día tranquilo de clases y termina huyendo con el "chico malo" del instituto y el chico que te gusta persiguiéndolos, me reiría ante la situación pero, dado el hecho de que estoy sudando, mi brazo me duele y que Castiel es un idiota que a pesar de que el también esta sudando como cerdo, hay que admitir que se ve y perdonen mi vocabulario, se ve malditamente sexy. Algo que una chica que ya tiene alguien que le gusta y que ese alguien esta a cierta distancia persiguiéndote no debería pensar. Aunque he hecho mi trabajo gritándole que me suelte y pegándole en el brazo, parece que Castiel no cede. De un momento a otro para, murmura un "que molesta" y siento alivio, solo para morir del miedo cuando se agacha y toma mis piernas y me alza de manera brusca.

Mi punto es que ahora parezco saco de papas en el hombro del pelirrojo mientras el corre, no puedo evitar dar un gritito al sentir su mano a unos pequeños centímetros de mi trasero, agradezco ser una chica normal y no acortar la falda del colegio porque sino ahora su mano estaría mas arriba.

No puedo ver por donde vamos, pero debido a que tengo una excelente vista al suelo se que deberíamos estar en la parte de atrás del instituto, ya no miro u escucho a ningún estudiante o profesor cerca, se cuando Castiel dobla una esquina, para y siento alivio, escucho una puerta, el entra y me baja mientras cierra la puerta y le pone seguro. Estoy a punto de gritarle lo idiota que es cuando con su mano tapa mi boca para que no haga ruido y prácticamente me tira contra la pared.

Me tensó cuando su cuerpo esta muy pegado al mío, demasiado, siento un calor extraño recorrer todo mi cuerpo y mis piernas flaquear, agradezco un poco estar contra la pared porque sino estoy segura que caería. Me siento como si fuese papilla.

Afuera se escucha un "mierda" que seguro es de Nathaniel, pero en este momento muy poco me importa, quiero salir de embrollo. Trato de ver alrededor para distraerme y me doy cuenta que estamos rodeados de varias cajas que llegan un poco mas abajo del techo. Me tenso mas por que incluso si nuestros cuerpos se separan por el poco espacio seguiríamos cerca. Cuando ya parece no haber ruido afuera, Castiel quita su mano de mi boca y baja su miraba. Se sorprende al verme y respira hondo, al poco tiempo se separa y siento un poco de alivio junto con un pequeño vacío.

Seguimos muy cerca debido al poco espacio, estoy esperando a que diga algo sobretodo la razón por la que hizo gran alboroto, pero solo se queda en silencio mirándome fijamente y muy serio.

Carraspeo mi garganta.

-Bueno, ¿cual es la razón por la que has armado tremendo alboroto? -digo sonando lo mas segura que pude.

-¿Yo arme el alboroto? - Dice indignado - Yo solo quería hablar contigo y la basura humana se metió.

\- Hubiéramos hablado luego...

-Yo quería hablar ahora. ¿O es que preferías estar con él? - dice molesto.

-... Pareces un niño pequeño.

-Y tu una zorra. -Dice casi gritando e incluso el esta tan sorprendido como yo de lo que dijo. El nunca me ha insultado, ha sido rudo e indudablemente molesto, pero jamas grosero. Por lo menos conmigo. Me ordeno tranquilizarme y no sobresaltarme ante sus palabras.

-Pues no recuerdo nunca haberme comportado como una zorra. -Digo tranquila, pero expresando toda mi frialdad con mi mirada.

\- Claro, por que ni cuenta te das! - lo miro confundida y al parecer se da cuenta porque saca un suspiro exasperado - Como puedes ser tan fácil de dejarte jalar de él! Solo se te acerca y te pones roja! ¿Que putas es eso?

-De que hablas?

-¿Que el me has tenido siguiendo todos estos días de arriba a abajo y cuando estas entre él y yo te vas con él! Obviamente no tengo mas opción que llevarte!

-¡Castiel cálmate! No entiendo de que me hablas.

\- Eres becada, deberías ser mas inteligente.

\- Claro, ahora insultas mi inteligencia.

\- ESE NO ES MI PUNTO

-¿Cual es tu puto punto? - bien ahora ya me hizo decir una mala palabra. Esté chico me puede enojar tanto, jamás alguien ha sido tan molesto como él.

-¿Lo quieres saber? Bien, te lo diré. - Se acerca un poco, muy mala idea pelear en un espacio cerrado y estrecho. - Te la pasas dándome malas miradas y diciendo lo molesto que soy, si,es divertido molestarte, pero después dices que soy "atractivo" -hace comillas con los dedos - y me pones raro. ¡Le agradas a mi perro, que odia a todos menos a mi y de paso cuando menos lo espero sonríes y me tomas desprevenido! ¡No se que es lo que me estas haciendo! Y cuando te busco y te quiero llevar, me pides que te suelte y básicamente te tiras en el delegado ese y por si fuera poco cuando estas con él te sonrojas. No entiendo lo que me estas haciendo.

Respira muy rápido y esta muy molesto, intento captar todo lo que dijo, pero mientras mas le busco explicación a todo lo que dice sentir solo me hace pensar que parece interesado en mi y eso no es posible... ¿O sí?

\- ¡Di algo! -Dice sobresaltándome.

-¿Que quieres que diga, si tu no entiendes lo que sientes como esperas que yo lo haga? - me mira furioso y sus manos hechas puño.

-¿Que sientes por él? ¿Por qué te pones roja? - Dice sobresaltándome una vez mas. No voy a mentirle...

-... Se supone que me gusta -Digo casi en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto para que el escuche, bajo la mirada, no me atrevo a mirarlo.

\- ¿QUE MIERDA? - Grita y no puedo evitar sentir un pequeño temblor. Da un golpe a la pared a mi lado.

-Castiel cálmate

-Bueno, gracias funciono estoy mas calmado que nunca. ¿Es que piensas que voy a aceptar que el te guste así como así?

-Te guste o no es lo que siento - trato de sonar segura, pero se nota que estoy asustada. Da otro golpe y sus nudillos empiezan a sangrar.

-¿Desde cuando te gusta?

\- No lo se. -Digo sin rodeos. Siento que mejor le digo la verdad, no quiero morir tan rápido.

\- Entonces, haré que no te guste mas.

Se acerca mas y las puntas de nuestros zapatos se tocan, vuelvo a sentir el calor extraño. Pero mi miedo es mas grande que lo sobrecoge. El levanta la mano que no le dio a la pared y siento el golpe acercarse, cierro los ojos presa del miedo esperando el golpe, pero cuando lo siento no es un golpe sino una caricia. Abro mis ojos lentamente para entender lo que esta pasando y cuando menos lo espero sus labios chocan con los míos, me mantengo inmóvil por unos segundos, pero cuando su mano libre va a mi cintura, no puedo evitar suspirar aun en su labios, parece que eso solo logra que el pegue mas su cuerpo al mío, incrementando el calor y haciendo que deje atrás todo el miedo que sentí anteriormente. Sus labios son suaves y bruscos contra los míos. Me besa con lo que parece desesperación y mentiría si digo que no me gusta, porque me encanta lo que sea que esta haciendo, pero permanezco quieta.

Se separa un poco para y yo aprovecho para respirar como nunca. Lo miro a los ojos y me arrepiento porque en este preciso momento miro cosas que jamás había visto antes, como fuese engullida por su mirada, hay tantos sentimientos que no puedo entenderlos pero quiero saber que son y qué es esto. Y ahí es donde me rindo y me dejo llevar en estas nuevas sensaciones. Se podría decir que me tiro a él y enredo mis brazos en su cuello. Me ve sorprendido y aprovecho su sorpresa para besarlo. No lo hago como él, lo beso tímidamente pero me dejo llevar, cuando sale de su sorpresa me abraza mas fuerte de la cintura, sigue el beso tomando el control al instante. Jamás he sido besada de esta manera, bueno en primer lugar jamás he sido besada... Pero debo decir que me gusta besar. Me dejo llevar y no puedo pensar mas en nada que no sea Castiel y sus labios, sus suaves y bruscos labios. Se separa en busca de aire mientras deja pequeños besos en mi boca, solo unas leves presiones que me dejan deseando mas.

\- ...Yo.. Ah... ¿Que? - balbuceo aun aturdida por lo que paso, bajo mis brazos esperando soltarme del abrazo. Pero el no quita sus brazos de mi cintura.

No es que me moleste o algo.

La verdad, es que gusta que estén ahí y eso me asusta.

Creo que ha Nathaniel no le gustara esto.

¿Quién?

...

Mierda. Nathaniel.

Siento mis ojos abrirse demasiado, no puedo creer lo que he hecho! Hace dos días le dije que me gusta y ahora me besuqueo con otro chico, se supone que no soy el tipo de chica que va de un chico a otro y eso es justamente lo que he hecho. No es como que Nathaniel y yo somos novios, de hecho no establecimos lo que somos, pero de igual manera se siente como que lo traicione. Lo ilusione.

No es que mágicamente ya no me guste, el me gusta y eso es un hecho. Solo que ya no se lo que siento por Castiel. ¿Acaso el también me gusta? Pero no se siente como que me gusta. Se siente diferente a la calidez que siento con Nathaniel

Pero sus besos te encantan.

\- ¿Tyler? - la voz de Castiel me saca de lo que creo que era un trance. Lo miro y no puedo evitar sentir mi cara muy caliente... De hecho, no puedo evitar sentir todo mi cuerpo caliente. El me da una sonrisa ladeada y no puedo evitar pensar donde se fue todo su enojo.

\- ... Esto no debía pasar. -Digo mas para mí que para él. Frunce el ceño y quita sus brazos de mi cintura.

\- ¿Que quieres decir? ¿Te arrepientes de besarme? - Dice mientras se aleja un poco más, se gira a la puerta y la abre. Sale y lo sigo.

\- ... No me arrepiento. -digo por lo bajo, pero se que el escucha porque para y se da la vuelta. Vuelve a sonreír. Molesto.

Molesto, pero te encanta que lo haga.

\- Mentiría si digo que no me gustó besarte, la verdad me encanto. -digo sin rodeos, simplemente diré como me siento y seré directa. Y al parecer eso le gusto. - Pero se supone que a mi me gusta Nathaniel y realmente no se que es lo que me paso. Digo este fin de semana fue lindo y ahora esto pasa, no es que no me gustara pero no debió gustarme. Me besaste y después yo a ti y- me da una mirada y se que es porque estoy empezando a divagar.

-Tyler. Tu punto. - suspiro.

\- Mi punto es que me gusta Nathaniel y no se lo que paso. - vuelve a fruncir el ceño - Probablemente esto te moleste pero así es como me siento. Ya entiendo porque me dijiste zorra...

\- Eso... Lo que te dije fue un error... Lo dije porque estaba molesto. Lo siento. - Dice pareciendo apenado... ¿Castiel apenado? Eso es nuevo, pero supongo que es lindo. - La verdad ni yo se porque te besé, estaba enojado y solo me deje llevar.

\- Crees que solo fue algo del momento? - preguntó sintiendo alivio, pero uno incomodo como si estuviera combinado con algún sentimiento indescifrable.

\- No lo se.

\- Creo que debemos ir a clase. Tengo mucho que pensar.

Me doy la vuelta y camino al lado contrario, se que estoy tomando el camino largo y que de hecho daré vuelta a todo el colegio para regresar a clase, pero supongo que me vendrá bien. Igual no tengo intención de ir a clase. Buscaré a Nathaniel y le diré lo mismo que Castiel... Por supuesto evitaré el hecho de que lo bese y me encanto. Le gusto pero nunca establecimos que somos algo. Me alegro que no lo hiciéramos porque si no de verdad lo habría engañado. Aunque realmente no siento diferencia de engañarlo.

Tal vez buscas excusas para no sentirte culparte.

Pues no funcionan porque me siento culpable.

No me encontré con Nathaniel de camino a clase. Las ventajas de ser callado es que casi nadie nota tu presencia así que al llegar nadie lo note, a excepción de Lysandro que me mira sorprendido. Me siento a su lado y lo saludo. Me intenta decir algo pero el profesor llega y comienza la clase. Al momento de receso por primera vez me levanto bruscamente y camino lo mas rápido en busca de Rosa. La encuentro hablando con Castiel, rayos. Me acerco por detrás de Castiel y le hago una seña a Rosa que se acerque.

\- Lo siento, después hablamos. -Dice Rosa dejando a Castiel con las palabras en la boca. Me toma del brazo y nos vamos rápido. -Bueno Ty, supongo que tienes algo que contarme sobre un lobo llamado Castiel secuestrándote está mañana y tu príncipe Nath al rescate.

-¿Como te diste cuenta?

\- ¿Estas bromeando verdad? Todo el mundo esta hablando de eso. Así que mas te vale hablar.

\- Rayos, pensé que no se nadie se había dando cuenta.- digo aturdida, siento varias miradas en mí y una especifica que proviene de la hermana menor de Nathaniel. - vamos a un lugar tranquilo a hablar.

...

\- ¡No puedo creer que tuviste una mini-sesión de besuqueo con Castiel! -Dice emocionada, no encuentro emoción a mi situación.

-¡Rosa!

\- Ya, me podre seria... Bueno rebobinemos un poco, recuerdas cuando dije que te sentías atraída a estos chicos?

\- Sí... Pero después me di cuenta que me gusta Nathaniel.

-Incluso si te gusta, eso no quita que sientas atracción hacia otros chicos! No te diré si estuvo bien besar a Castiel porque eso es algo que tu debes decidir. Pero tienes que saber que es perfectamente normal que te atraigan otros chicos. Yo creo que antes de esto tu no pensabas en este tipo de cosas, al conocer a estos chicos todo te cayo de un solo y no pudiste hacer nada. Depende de ti si quieres volver a como era antes o seguir adelante y experimentar la nuevas sensaciones que has obtenido.

\- Rosa, alguna vez te he dicho que parece que siempre tienes las palabras correctas para estas situaciones. -digo sorprendida y engullendo todo lo dijo.

\- No, pero gracias - dice sonriendo - parece que acabo de aconsejar a mi hija adolescente.

\- Creo que me tomaré un tiempo de lo que sea que sucede, me gusta Nathaniel pero no estoy de ninguna manera preparada para ser mas que amigos y el beso con Castiel solo lo prueba. No voy apresurar nada, si algo va a suceder que llegue a su determinado tiempo.

\- Bien, me alegra verte mas calmada.

\- Gracias Rosa, parece que obtuve una buena amiga.

\- Me sonrojo. - dice mientras ríe.

Por ahora solo iré a mi paso, lento y seguro.

...

Para el final del día, me dirijo al salón de delegados. Le diré que iré lento y que por ahora no quiero algo mas que amistad aunque me guste. Voy a tocar la puerta cuando escucho a alguien hablar.

\- ¿Es ella verdad? Ella te gusta. -Dice Melody a través de la puerta.

\- ... Si - Contesta Nathaniel.

\- Pero tu me has gustado desde mucho antes. ¿No puedes darme una oportunidad?

\- Melody... Yo... - suspira - Lo siento.

\- Ella se la pasa con Castiel, ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo incomodo que te vuelve. Yo jamas haría algo así. Yo solo pensaría en tu comodidad. Te pondría primero. ¿Viste hoy? ¿Como se fue con él? Ella solo juega contigo.

-... El se la llevo, ella se resistía. Melody lo siento, eres una gran amiga pero no te puedo ver como algo más.

-... Esta bien, intentare dejarte ir. Pero antes solo una vez, un beso. Eso todo lo que pido por favor.

\- Melody... Yo...

Siento la incomodidad subir en mi interior, se escuchan unos pasos y luego un silencio, se que no debería abrir la puerta pero no puedo evitarlo. Abro un poco, pero lo suficiente para ver adentro solo para encontrar a Nathaniel besando a Melody. Ella abraza a Nathaniel mientras él solo mantiene sus manos en sus mejillas.

Se porque la esta besando y también que la rechazo, que solo es un beso de lastima. Pero sigue siendo incomodo. No tengo derecho a sentirme mal, me bese con Castiel así que esto es como mi Karma. No se siente bien, pero es lo que merezco. Siento molestia en mi pecho.

Ya debería haber parado ese beso pero en vez de eso solo aumenta. Ya no parece un beso de lastima, estoy segura que ya no lo es. Puedo escuchar una voz lejos pero solo logro ignorarlo.

\- Contesta cuando se te hable, idiota! -dice alguien atrás de mí. - ¿Que mierda?

Siento que toma mi coleta y la jala muy fuerte.

-¡AY! ¿¡Que es lo que te pasa!? - Le grito volteándome. Castiel aun tiene su mano en mi cabello y me mira serio. Me calmo, se que le hizo para que no siguiera viendo el besuqueo de Nathaniel.

Se abre completamente la puerta y me tensó.

\- ¿Tyler? - escucho la voz de Melody. Miro al salón y para gracia de mis ojos ya no están tragándose.

\- Tyler. - Dice Nathaniel. Se nota que está nervioso y entrando en pánico. - Yo... Esto no es

-¿No es lo que parece verdad? -Dice Castiel sarcástico atrás de mí. No puedo negar que por un momento me olvide de su presencia.

\- No te metas en esto Castiel. -Dice Nathaniel furioso. Noto que Melody esta seria, pero no puedo descifrar que es lo que siente. - Tyler esto tiene una explicación.

\- Lo se. Lo siento, escuche su conversación. - Digo luciendo lo mas calmada que he podido. El se sorprende. - Se porque la besaste, bueno por lo menos al principio del beso... Pero Nathaniel no me debes ninguna explicación. Nunca establecimos que eramos algo mas que amigos y después de todo lo que sucedió hoy me gustaría que eso se quede de esa manera. Me gustas pero no creo que podamos ser algo más. Perdón.

Se que todos están sorprendidos con mi calma, yo también lo estoy. Quiero llorar, pero me siento incapaz de hacerlo. Nathaniel empieza a hablar pero no escucho nada de lo que dice. Solo estoy perdida y no encuentro ningún camino.

Siento otro jalón de mi cabello y eso es todo lo que necesito para salir de mi trance.

\- Ya me harte de esto, Tyler nos vamos. - Castiel empieza a caminar aun con mi cabello en su mano.

\- ¡Alto! ¡Castiel, mi cabello me duele!

\- Aguanta, nos vamos. Apuesto a que te duele el cabello tanto para llorar.

Me jala del cabello hasta llegar afuera del Instituto... Tiene razón duele como para llorar.

Ya lo estas haciendo.

\- Te lo dije. - Dice mientras para, suelta mi cabello. Siento alivio, bajo mi cabeza no quiero que me vea llorar. Toma mis cachetes y hace que lo mire. Noto que una de sus manos tiene un vendaje. Y ocurre lo mas estúpido y lindo que Castiel ha hecho antes. Se acerca y parece que le dará un beso a mi ojo y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque tengo anteojos.

\- Empañaste mis gafas. -digo riendo - Pero aprecio el gesto.

Él se sonroja molesto, creo que no pensó lo que hacía.

\- ¡Callate idiota! Mi plan siempre fue empañarlas.

-Castiel

-¿Que?

-Tu cara esta más roja que tu cabello. - En respuesta obtengo otro jalón de cabello. -AY.

Le iba decir cosas no muy agradables, pero luego sonrió y no puedo evitar sonreír de vuelta.

Duele pero estaré bien. Esto no es algo que no pueda superar.

Después de todo esto es lo que yo escogí.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les guste. :)**


End file.
